You Hate Me, but You Love Me
by Lucifer's Widow
Summary: Forced into a marriage Terrah is unhappy and doesn't want any part of her new husband and the fact that he keeps threatening her is making it worse. She swears that she hates him, but the way he touches her is stirring something deep inside. Review Please
1. Betrothed

**Chapter One: Betrothed **

Terrah Laken sat on her trying to drone out the annoying tone of her step-dad by listening to her iPod.  
>"All of your computer privileges are going to be taken away if you don't start cleaning up when I tell you to," he said.<br>"I do clean up," she snapped.  
>"Stop yelling, I'm right here in your face. You sound stupid."<br>She rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not yelling and I don't sound stupid. What the hell are you speaking? Gum."  
>He looked away in shame and left out of the doorway of her room. She knew she'd hit a soft spot then he'd leave her the hell alone. He'd been missing almost all of his teeth since he was twenty five and he'd obviously taken his dentures out to get ready to go to bed. His words all sounded weird and his lips kept going in a bit.<br>She changed into shorts and a tee-shirt, and then got back into bed. Terrah had only been home for a week and he was already getting on her nerves. Fresh out of her all girls private school and into the real world. She knew what and who was coming for her, had known since she was thirteen years old. She didn't have much longer either, three days in fact.  
>She turned her iPod all the way up, letting it lead her to somewhere faraway where she didn't have to live in this fucked up world, making her forget everything she had to go through.<br>She was awaked by the sunlight coming in through her window, its hot rays on her face. She rolled over and peeked through her eyes at her alarm clock. 7:43 a.m. She threw her feet over the edge of her bed and stood up, stretching her muscles.  
>When she got down to breakfast, her mom was already there sitting at the table waiting for her. Most likely Julian had already left for work like he usually does. Her mom put some food on a plate and slid it across the table to Terrah.<br>"Any plans today." her mom asked.  
>"Terrah shook her head, nope, none at all. Wish I did though, then I wouldn't be wallowing in sadness."<br>Her mom shot her a warning glance. She didn't like to talk about this subject with her. It was over and done, that's all that was needed to know and it wasn't to be brought up again. It would have been good if her parents had told her why all of this was happening, but they'd always change the subject as soon as she said anything about it. In her opinion she deserved to know because nothing was going to happen to them, just her and it was mostly likely because of some stupid shit that they did a long time ago.  
>Terrah rolled her eyes. "Anyways...do you have anything to do today?"<br>"Well, I thought that maybe you and I could go shopping for some new clothes and what not since there is going to be a new you."  
>Terrah slammed her fist down on the table. "There isn't going to be a new me, I'm going to be the same as I've always been, unlike you, I don't let people change me." She seethed. "And I don't need another wardrobe, the clothes I have now are good enough." She grabbed her food and stormed off back upstairs to her room to be alone.<br>The next two days were going to be her last days of freedom, she didn't want this for herself, she wanted a normal life like everyone else, but no, she has to live this one.  
>The one where she didn't get to pick the guy she wanted, but one that has already been picked for her.<p>

Two days later…

My mom set about doing my hair into a chignon like I actually needed it, I wasn't trying to impress these people that I was meeting, maybe if I started doing very rude stuff they wouldn't want me anymore and they'd leave me the hell alone, maybe even return me from where I came from.

After she finished with my hair, she removed my dress from its hanger; the damn thing was so white you could probably get blinded by it, she helped me into it without sullying my hair, then I slipped on my ballet flats, pumps and I didn't really agree with each other.

"Where are we supposed to be meeting these people anyway," I asked.

She sighed. "We're not going to go meet them, they are having someone come get you then, you will be attending a ball where you will meet your betrothed and your engagement will be announced.

Yeah, whatever, not that I'm agreeing to any of this shit, her bags were downstairs waiting by the door, she could say that her step dad was happy as hell right now, but what the hell, he didn't like her anyway. She was glad she was getting rid of his ass too. He was being very nice of her today, hell he even cleaned the damn house without bugging her.

"How about a little makeup," her mom asked. Terrah looked at her mom like she grew another head, she was sure her mom knew that she didn't like wearing make-up. "Never mind then."

Terrah sat in the back of the car quietly, the driver wouldn't make any conversation with her, and he looked no older than seventeen. He kept glancing at her in the mirror, but his face was neutral as ever.

"Where are we going exactly," Terrah asked. He only glanced at her in the mirror again then looked forward. Ugh, she was going to be able to handle this if everyone was this quiet. "Are you mute or something?" He elegantly raised an eyebrow. She shrugged her shoulders, "Just asking."

The whole time she sat in the back of the car wondering what this new family of hers was going to be like, her mom had informed her that this guy had his own house therefor his parents wouldn't be around to bug her-which really didn't make a difference because she was going to be _alone_ with some guy that she didn't even know. He could try anything, he may even be psycho. Well, he better be attractive.

She was snapped out of her moment, when someone opened her door and a hand was held out to her.

"You know I don't think this is going to work if you don't start talking, it feels like I'm talking to myself, which is something that I don't really do because it's a bad habit for anyone."

The driver sighed. "I'm to escort you."

"Oh my god, it talked. We should shoot for long sentences and paragraphs though." He rolled his eyes then helped her out of the car. "My stuff will be delivered to this dudes house or something?"

"It's his car, I'm just a friend, so when he goes home, you're leaving with him. Your stuff too."

She had been so caught up in her own world that she hadn't noticed the huge mansion they were currently in front of.

Nice, I'm about to enter a room full of rich snobs, just my fucking luck. The driver held his arm out to her, she entwined it with his.

They were greeted at the doors by two men dressed in black frock coats, slacks and boots.

He led her through many sets of doors before they were met by anyone. Well, I guess you wouldn't call it meet the parents.

The man was at least six foot six, strong set jaw, a straight, narrow nose, broad shoulders, wide chest, shoulder length midnight black hair, silver eyes. The woman was probably about five foot seven, had read curly hair, brown eyes, pointy face.

Hmm…hopefully he got most of his looks from his fathers.

She vaguely heard them talking, she was sure it wasn't all that very important, it's not like she was going to be around them for long.

"-but anyway we decided to have the wedding in a few days because we think it would be best that you and Luca could start early on trying to get along with each other. The sooner you do that, the sooner the two of you can work on begetting an heir."

Terrah froze. "What! You expect me to sleep with this guy?"

"Well, you have to consummate the marriage on the wedding night anyway. There is no way around that. And our son is not the cold; his blood runs red hot like any other man. He will obviously have needs and no affairs will be accepted in this marriage."

Terrah put her hands on her hips, and then snapped, "You don't have to worry about me being in an affair with anyone, you should keep your eye on him though because I won't be very willing. When am I going to meet this guy anyway?"

His mother looked at her pointedly. "You're going to be spending your life with 'this guy' so it's best if you get your attitude straight, my son isn't the type that tolerates this kind of stuff. And he will punish you."

She scoffed. "Punish me? I'm not some kind of child."

The father cut in. "Enough discussing we have to be downstairs in five minutes. All smiles, if anything else, you'll regret it."

Terrah stood there dumbfounded; this is possibly the worst thing that could happen to her. She was getting married into a family that was apparently abusive, this isn't going to work, and she'll escape somehow.

"I dare you to," a deep voice whispered into her ear. She just stood there shocked; apparently they were mind readers too.

"Whatever," she murmured.

"You may want to rethink, since you're talking to your future hubby."

She gasped, and then looked up. She hadn't heard anyone enter the room. She pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes up at him. "I'm not a play thing now, and you will never turn me into one."

He looked down at her sharply.

Damn was he hot. His features were almost identical to his fathers, but Luca's hair was cut short, his dark bangs falling over his eyes and ears, short on his neck, his molten silver eyes peeking at her from behind his hair.

"Watch yourself," he growled, I'm going to do whatever the hell I want with you and you're just going to sit back and relax." He gave her a once over that made her skin crawl. He jerked her arm into his when the door opened. "Smile," he said between gritted teeth.

Someone began speaking, "Now introducing the new member of the Armendi Family, Miss Terrah Laken.

Welcome to my hell.

**Sneak Peek of Chapter Two**

"Why can't I sleep in a different room," Terrah asked from the bed.

Luca looked at her annoyed. "Because I said so, now shut up." He began taking off his clothes.

'_Oh god,'_ Terrah though, _'he probably sleeps nude.' _

She turned her head to the side so she wouldn't have to look at him. A few seconds later she felt him slide in beside her.

What if he started groping her in the middle of the night? She didn't know anything about this guy; he could do anything to her.

"Hello partner," he whispered into her ear. She shivered. He shouldn't be having this kind of effect on her. If only he would let her into a different room instead of his. It was four days until they got married. Couldn't he have waited till then? But damn, then she would have to sleep with him.

She didn't have any options at all.

**Review please. Tell me what you think, be honest. There really wouldn't be a point of writing a story if people don't tell me what they think about it. So it could be the shortest review in the world but please tell me what you think.**

**A/N: My name is Keyundra, I'm 14 years old, I've been writing for three years. I'm going to the 10****th**** grade. I want to be an editor and writer. I like honest people even the times when they're being totally bitchy. **

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW **


	2. Men Dominate

**I want to thank** **jane bane,** **Indigo Grey, MANDERS21, VWH luv them all, King of Oomp, Fallingstar21, amiy.17, Pussy Tat, and incentaratia for reviewing. I loved all of your reviews and I hope for more soon. **

**Well, on with the story…**

**Chapter 2: Men Dominate **

The ball went okay, I guess.

When they first entered everyone started clapping and Terrah just hoped she wouldn't fall on her face because she wasn't exactly a sturdy person.

There was soft music playing, so many people were staring at her and they weren't all good looks either. One man flashed his fangs at her-which was completely unnecessary. She was led straight into the circle of people. The music started getting louder, and then it finally hit her that this was some kind of first dance. She had to admit that Luca is somewhat of a good dancer. His hands were on her waist, and every now and then his fingers would start wondering to the top of her butt. He always would smirk at her when she glared at him. Terrah hope no one noticed when she stomped on his foot.

After that everyone started mingling and a lot of people came up to meet the new member of the Armendi Family.

Terrah wanted to tell them all about how this was set up and that she didn't want any part of it, but deep down she knew that if she did that, then something bad would happen to her and her parents.

People kept asking them how they had met each other, she let him do all the talking because she wasn't about to make an effort to make a lie that would constantly questioned.

He told them that went to the school, which was too big of a lie, because she went to an all-girls school and she was sure he was a two or three years older than her and also the fact that they lived in two very different towns.

Now here she sat with him in his car. The car was filled with the sound of Korn's 'Coming Undone'. The song was too perfect for the situation.

He drove too fast; he didn't wear a seat belt, yelled out the window at people, he was too wild for her. Terrah sat quietly in the seat watching the road; she couldn't wait to get the hell out of there with that crazy ass psycho maniac. He drove into the suburbs, all the way to the very end where a two story brick house stood. He pressed a button in the dash board, the garage opened.

He looked at her with a wide smile then said, "Welcome home." Terrah opened the door, and then stepped out of the car; Luca went around to the trunk to get her bags. She followed him into the house. It was very bare in some of the rooms. There was the living room, completely furnished with bare walls etc., one room looked like it was some kind of arcade, he turned to her and said it was off limits.

She looked at him like he was retarded. "Well, we are getting married, so it's my house too, therefor I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Not, I'm the man of the house; _therefor_ I make all of the rules."

"Whatever, women rule the world these days."

"Yeah, in the human world."

Terrah put her hands on her hips. "I am human."

He smirked. "Not for long you aren't." He led her into a bedroom; the master bedroom considering it had an en suite. "This is the room that _we _will be sharing for the rest of our miserable lives.

"WHAT! This is my first night here and you already expect me to share a bedroom?"

"Well, you might as well get used to it. Think of it as practice. I'll let you have a go at the shower first. I'll be waiting out here for you. And you better not take forever." He dropped her bags at her feet then plopped down onto the mahogany king sized bed with a canopy.

"Fucking asshole," she mumbled walking into the en suite.

About thirty minutes later Terrah emerged from the bathroom in hot pink shorts and a black tank top." Luca was laid back on the bed with his hands behind his head. He looked toward at her with his eyes brows raised.

"Nice," he drawled. "At least I have a bitch with a nice body."

"I am not a bitch," she snapped. "What am I going to do with all of my stuff?"

He looked towards the two double doors opposite the bed. "You can just throw them in the closet for now."

Terrah did as he said, just throwing it in there and not noticing how big it was.

"My turn," Luca squealed in his imitation of a girly voice, his voice breaking. He grabbed some boxers out of a drawer then walked into the bathroom.

She slid the comforter back then slid under the cover. There she lay with her hands folded on her stomach staring at the ceiling. She needed to find something to think about, but to her luck _'he' _walked out of the en suite wearing only boxer briefs. BRIEFS! For god's sake and you could see the outlining of his cock perfectly.

He saw her staring and smirked. He put his hands on his hips then leaned forward slightly, his stuck his tongue out at the side of his mouth. He stayed like that for a few seconds then walked over to the bed.

"Was I picture perfect. Those are the only kind of pictures you humans seem to be doing nowadays, tongue is always out. Really stupid if you asked me."

She rolled her eyes. "Why can't I just sleep in a different room," Terrah asked from the bed.

Luca looked at her annoyed. "Because I said so, now shut up."

She turned her head to the side so she wouldn't have to look at him. A few seconds later she felt him slide in beside her.

What if he started groping her in the middle of the night? She didn't know anything about this guy; he could do anything to her.

"Hello partner," he whispered into her ear. She shivered. He shouldn't be having this kind of effect on her. If only he would let her into a different room instead of his. It was four days until they got married. Couldn't he have waited till then? But damn, then she would have to sleep with him.

She didn't have any options at all.

The lights went out by themselves and the room was bathed in darkness. She could feel him shifting around in the bed and she knew exactly when he had fallen asleep. His breathing slowed down and most of the shifting stopped.

Terrah couldn't go to sleep for anything, his feet were moving everywhere and she had to kick them out of her way, he was pulling all of the covers to him too.

She could have sworn she heard a deep chuckle come up out of him, but she couldn't be completely sure.

It was the last fucking straw when he moved his legs over hers; she started kicking furiously at him, trying to shift them back to the other side of the bed.

"Stop doing that," she heard him mumble and felt a hard, but not painful kick to her back and she flew off the side of the bed onto the floor.

She stood up quickly and screamed. "What the fuck is your problem?"

He turned over onto his back to look at her. "I'm not used to sharing my bed with someone and you make the bed so hot and uncomfortable."

"Why don't you cut the bullshit and stop acting like a big hunk of dumbass." He started laughing at her, and then he got up out of the bed.

"Maybe we should get a few things straight first. You are the woman in the house, so the only thing you'll be good for is a pretty face, cooking, and laying on your back. Men are meant to dominate, they are naturally taller, stronger, and faster than women, therefor we take over what's ours. Let's just call it protecting our property." He walked towards her and chucked her under the chin. "And tomorrow morning by eight, you're going to have my breakfast on the table."

"You're out of your rabid ass mind if you think I'm going to do any of that." Terrah seethed.

He pinched her cheek and smiled roguishly. "Well you'll do it the easy way or the hard way. Choose."

Terrah put her hands on her hips and looked at him threw narrowed eyes. "What's the hard way?"

She watched as he walked into the closet and emerges with a paddle in his hand. _'What the hell?' _Terrah thought.

He grinned at her frown, "Made it in wood shop when I was in High School, I won't hesitate to use it on you." He walked menacingly towards her until her knees hit the back of the bad and she sat down. Luca's crotch was directly in her face and she had to look down into her lap to avoid looking at it. He seemed to notice this and moved his hips more towards her.

She put her hand on his stomach and attempted to push him away from her, but he stood tall and proud.

"You'll catch yourself in this position lot of times, believe me. But you won't be running that pretty little mouth of yours because it's going to be full of something.

She was getting married to a fucking pervert.

"But I'm your pervert," he said reading the expression on her face. He yawned. "Let's get to bed now, remember breakfast at eight o' clock. And also lunch at twelve, dinner at six. And after you say 'I do' we'll have sex a whole lot."

"Not," Terrah grumbled.

"What?" Luca asked.

"Nothing…"

**Chapter Three Sneak Peek**

"What the fuck is this." Luca demanded looking at the bowl of Fruity Pebbles on the table.

Terrah smiled sweetly. "Breakfast honey, you said you wanted it at eight."

"I meant a big hot meal, not a cold bowl of cereal."

"You didn't tell me what kind of breakfast you wanted," she snapped, "Just that I better have it at eight. Now take it or leave it, I'm not your bitch."

He knocked the bowl of cereal off of the table. "But you are, now clean it up." He growled pointing at the mess now all over the floor.

Terrah was leaning back against the counter drinking a cup of coffee like nothing was happening.

"You must be sporting one big set of balls if you think I'm fucking around with you." He grabbed his keys. "When I get back, everything better be spotless." He stormed out of the room.

"Bye honey," Terrah yelled. "I'll be on the bed ready to do the sex when you get back."

Tell me what you think.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. She Swallows

I'm finally 15. Yay me! Now I'm ready to go back to school as a newly sophomore.

A big thank you to **Laura, vamplvrfvr, Katie, Markie, King of Oomp, Princessoffun, manders21, Indigo Grey, thedarknesshere, Fallingstar21, and Rachel-rob-Sandwich for reviewing. You people are awesome. Bwahaha.**

**And to answer questions:**

**Laura: **Yes, Terrah knows that Luca and his family and their associates are vampires. It was one of the first thing she learned about them and at the time she thought it was pretty awesome, but now…not so much, and also I will describe what she looks like in this chapter.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing, but the best, for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said:_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead."_

**-Someone like You by Adele**

**On with the story….**

Terrah groaned then rolled over onto her side to look at the clock beside the bed. Shit, she only had about twenty minutes to fix breakfast. Terrah got up out of the bed and stretched; she reached over the bed and lightly slapped Luca's face. He stirred and groaned. She walked down to the kitchen rubbing her eyes; she opened the curtains to let some of the morning sun in.

She started rambling through the cabinets. He was a fucking vampire, they didn't eat food, but apparently he did. All she could say was that she wasn't going to help him cough it back up. She'd have to talk to him about the situation. At the moment she could hear him enter the shower.

How in the hell did he expect her to cook something for him when most of everything was mostly junk food. In the freezer sat a tub of ice cream, half a pack of expired bacon, Hot Pockets, frozen biscuits, and cool whip. She then looked into the fridge: Sunny D, empty egg carton-she took it out to put it in the garbage, bag of sliced apples, box of Fruity Pebbles, empty pitcher, a few slices of cheese, half a gallon of milk, jar of pickles and peanut-butter. What kind of eater was he?

She grinned mischievously, but will make do until she did some shopping of her own. She took out the milk and Fruity Pebbles and sat them on the Island, and then threw the egg carton away. She took a porcelain bowl down out of the cabinet. She set to making herself some coffee, once it was done, Terrah poured her a bit into a mug, added some sugar and milk.

She leaned against the counter and waited for him to get out of the shower so she could fix his 'breakfast', no one liked soggy cereal. She poured a good amount of the color flakes into the white bowl, and then poured some milk in when she heard him coming down the stairs. She quickly grabbed a spoon and sank it into the bowl.

Terrah watched his expression go from arrogant to angry as he saw what was on the table waiting for him. She held her coffee mug up to her mouth to hide her slightly upturned lips. If she wasn't smart she'd say he was about to go into a full on bitch fit.

"What the fuck is this." Luca demanded looking at the bowl of Fruity Pebbles on the table.

Terrah smiled sweetly. "Breakfast honey, you said you wanted it at eight."

"I meant a big hot meal, not a cold bowl of cereal."

"You didn't tell me what kind of breakfast you wanted," she snapped, "Just that I better have it at eight. Now take it or leave it, I'm not your bitch."

He knocked the bowl of cereal off of the table. "But you are, now clean it up." He growled pointing at the mess now all over the floor.

Terrah was leaning back against the counter drinking a cup of coffee like nothing was happening.

"You must be sporting one big set of balls if you think I'm fucking around with you." He grabbed his keys. "When I get back, everything better be spotless." He stormed out of the room.

"Bye honey," Terrah yelled. "I'll be on the bed ready to do the sex when you get back."

She stood at the sink until she heard the front door slam and the car pulling out of the driveway, then she got to cleaning up the mess that he made. She would have left it down there, but she hated seeing things out of order.

"Fucking asshole," she muttered.

After the kitchen was resituated she headed back upstairs and got back into bed. She always wondered coffee had no major effect on her, she could feel all of the drowsiness in her bones, and it made her want to stretch, and soon she just fell back asleep.

Terrah was awoken by the feeling of something heavy pressing down onto her body, her hands pinned above her head. She opened her eyes. "What the fuck?" she exclaimed when she found Luca straddling her.

He smiled at her. "You said you would be waiting; now I just have to warm you up."

She started wiggling beneath him trying to maneuver him off of her person.

"Be still, I'm trying to get a good look at you. You know, close up." In Terrah's opinion she wasn't much to look at. "Your hair is so curly," he said holding one of the brow ringlets between his thumb and index finger. Her eyes were gun metal grey, pink pouty lips. "Perfect to go around my cock." She faintly heard Luca say.

"Hey," she exclaimed. "Who said my mouth was going anywhere near that _thing_?"

"I did because it is."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Seriously," Luca said. "Plus you're short too, about 5'2. I love the short bitches, they're the feisty ones. The ones who put up a fight."

She couldn't believe he was saying all of these things, didn't he have any respect for females. Her life couldn't get any worse. Here she was with a sexist pig on top of her who was disgracing the female populace.

"Your rack is nice too, not bigger than you ass, I like that. Too many big tit bimbos with no asses these days." He smiled at her, "Perfect for me to nibble on, oh and let's not forget the hips and thighs." He moved down her body. "Perfect for baby making and nice ass too, more cushion for the pushin'."

"Can you please get off me now?" she huffed.

"Of course."

When he left out of the room, Terrah let out the breath that she didn't realize she was holding. Her body had become somewhat heated, she had to get to the shower before she started getting ideas or his sense of smell did.

An hour later Terrah found Luca in the room he told her not to go in. He was practically drooling in front of the video game.

"Mrs. Pac Man, seriously?"

"What are you talking about, this game is awesome."

"Hmm, lots of guys like Mrs. Pac Man. You know what?" Terrah asked her hands on hips.

He looked at her. "What?'

"I think it's because she always swallows, I mean have you noticed how wide her mouth is. Incredible. And also you literally have no food in the hell hole, so I we need to go get some."

He paused the game then looked at her. "What do you mean we? I don't go shopping; whatever's here was brought by my mother."

Adds to another one of his defects. He's lazy and she thought nothing could get worse than what had already been going on. Aren't there any guys who didn't sit on his ass playing video games? Luca's definitely not anyone she would have picked if she had the option.

She wondered what kind of father he would make. Not the best came naturally. Terrah remembered the time when she in Wal-Mart in the electronics sections. There was this baby sitting in a shopping cart screaming his head off while the father was playing the video game on display.

The words of his mother shot to her head _"-but anyway we decided to have the wedding in a few days because we think it would be best that you and Luca could start early on trying to get along with each other. The sooner you do that, the sooner the two of you can work on begetting an heir." _

Well, they sure were getting to know each other. And she guess she had the perfect figure for begetting a heir by Luca's words and not her own because to be honest she hadn't expected to have any children until she was like twenty-five.

Urg, what a life. And she definitely didn't want that monster he called a cock anywhere near her.

"Come on sweet cheeks," Luca said, bringing Terrah out of her haze. He grabbed her by the arm and started to push towards the door. But anyways, this is not going to be fun. He pushed her into the backseat of his car.

"You're being a bitch," I said. He slammed the door then got into the driver's seat. He pulled off very quickly making me hit my head on the seat. I straightened in the seat and groaned. He chuckled. I hit him on the back of his head. He growled.

"People who are bad get punished," he said.

"I like being punished," she said too quickly.

"Nice," he said the timbre of his voice deep.

"Where are we going?"

He looked at her in the rearview mirror. "You have a doctor's appointment."

"What," Terrah screeched. "You didn't tell me anything about an appointment."

"It slipped my mind," he shrugged. "You're just going to get a check-up, to make sure nothing is wrong with your body and system whatsoever.

**Sneak Peak for Chapter Four**

"Pee in the cup," Doctor Williams said.

"Why, I'm not pregnant?" Terrah retorted back hastily.

He tapped his pen against the notepad impatiently. "It's to check for chemicals and stuff.

"But you don't understand I'm a virgin, nothing should be wrong down there."

"Just do it," Luca cut in.

She folded her arms across her chest. "I won't"

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. The Appointment

So I've just finished my third week back to school, everything is so tiring- and Algebra 2 with Trigonometry is already kicking my ass. Every day I get home I go to sleep, I' haven't been doing any homework or anything, I just sleep. I got a cold, I don't really know how, it's like 92 degrees here every day…I'm still sick, but I wanted to update for you people.

I am through with long-distance relationships because they never work, but I have a new boyfriend now-not exactly new because I dated him in eighth grade, but what the hell, he's still awesome and he's actually here and not there.

**Random fact about myself: I have two dogs- a Chihuahua named Precious and a Shih Tzu named Noodle.**

My very big thank you to those who reviews: **manders21, thedarknesshere, Rachel-rob-Sandwich, Fallingstar21, VWH luv them all, Moonvamplover,** **Fallingstar21, Miss-Zhoe-Kade, King of Oomp, greeklover. –THANK YOU ALL, I love you guys.**

**But anyways…**

Luca sat in the front of the listening as the annoying human ranted on and on and on. Why in the hell couldn't she just shut up and deal. He was in the same situation, but he wasn't sulking around like a big ass baby.

"You can't just throw me in the car then say you're taking me to the doctor. People just don't do that." She yelled at him. "I don't need a checkup, I am perfectly fine. Maybe you need one."

He watched her in the mirror as she frustratedly pulled at her wild nest of chocolate curls. He wondered what it would be like to pull on that wild hair as he took her from behind, her small petite body against his tall muscular one. She'd be one hell of a ride.

"Hey fuck head, what are you thinking about," she asked, "you have this weird look on your face."

He chuckled. "Just wondering what it would be like to pull on those pretty tresses of yours while I take you from behind."

Her mouth started opening and closing like a fish, then she just sat back in the seat with her arms folded across her face with a pouty look on her face.

Speechless finally.

Luca parked in front of the big brick building. He got out of the car then waited to see if she would emerge herself. Apparently not.

"Terrah, you can come out the easy way or the hard way." he said.

With a determined look on her face, she asked. "What's the hard way?"

He gestured to himself. "Me pulling you out of the car, throwing you over my shoulder and pawing your ass while entering the building."

She glared at him. "You wouldn't."

"Believe me, I would."

"Fucking asshole," she muttered, but got out of the car none the less.

He signed her in at the desk, and then they both sat in the waiting area. Luca looked over at Terrah; she was looking down at her shuffling feet. She looked like she wanted to say something, but the best option would probably to hold it in.

Luca hated the atmosphere of hospitals, they were all so cold and all carried a much sterilized smell which didn't smell good at all. The floor was cold stone tile, the walls were all white and the chair were uncomfortable

She looked at the door when it opened, but it wasn't a doctor. There was a girl who looked to be about nineteen or twenty, there was a small toddler on her hip and her belly was swollen, maybe about six months along in her pregnancy.

She's been busy.

"Terrah Neihaus," her name was called a few minutes later. The women at the receptionist desk pointed to the door that the pregnant girl had come through. Luca followed her through the heavy wooden door, up the short grey hallway and into another waiting room.

'_What the hell is with all the damn waiting rooms,' _Luca thought.

There was a form changing mirror on the wall and some toys on the floor. On the almost bare white walls were there were posters about healthy foods, the terms of pregnancy and what to expect.

The thought of Terrah having his kid actually warmed him somewhat. A mini Lucian…or something.

A short, stout, grey-haired woman appeared at the entrance of the waiting room.

"Come in this way," she said.

When Luca started following Terrah, she turned to glare at him. "You can stay in the waiting room; you don't need to see anything.

"Whatever," she said.

The doctor grabbed her clipboard and gestured for Terrah to sit on the stool.

Then the questions started.

How old are you? When did you start your period? When was your last period? What kind of grades did you make in school? Have you have any past boyfriends? Are you taking any kinds of medicines? Are you having any medical problems?

Terrah stepped onto the scale and the doctor pressed on and reset. Then a number flashed on the small screen. Luca leaned over to see what it was. One twenty-four.

"That's fat," Terrah said.

"It's actually considered a good weight for someone your size, now let's see how tall you are," the doctor said

"About 5'2," Luca interrupted.

"No one asked for your opinion," Terrah snapped.

Another doctor walked in the room, it was a man this time. He walked over to Terrah, gave her a flirtatious smile and held his hand out to her. He was pretty young to be a doctor.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Williams," he said as Terrah shook his hand. He took clip board from the other doc and look over it.

"Well, you're pretty young, only eighteen, so there shouldn't be anything wrong with your ovaries or womb etcetera, but we'll have a small peek anyway, look at your insides."

"Wait a minute," Luca said. "You're going to be going down on her?"

"No, I'm not going to be going down on her. I'm examining her."

Luca ran a hand through his hair; there was no way in hell that some other male was seeing his female's cookie. "Don't you have any female doctors?"

"We have two actually, but neither of them is here, and apparently I'm the substitute."

"Then we can come back another time."

"No," Terrah said. "You set the appointment then we are going to get it over with, because I don't want to come back."

"Well, I'm coming to watch then."

Terrah rolled her eyes. "You're not seeing anything, stand by my head."

'_Yeah, I'm not seeing anything…yet.'_ Luca thought.

He waited outside of the room when she went in to change into the gown, Luca walked in after the doctor. The room that they entered was small and cold, it had goose bumps on Luca's arms. He felt smothered being in the room with the human male. He felt threatened because his female was laid out on the on the bed like structure that was covered with wax paper.

Dr. Williams pulled a clear penis shaped thing that had a trigger on it that made it expand, so the person was stretched open. A tube of some type of lubricant was sitting on the counter. He sat down onto the rolling chair then slid over to the foot of the bed.

He pulled down the stirrups and asked her to place her feet in them.

"Scoot all the way down that your butt is on the edge of the bed," she did as he asked.

Luca wanted to bite the humans fucking head off for having to look at her private's. Maybe he'd rethink what he was doing before he did something like this again.

"I'm going to try and put this in you, if it hurts tell me." Terrah eyed the thing warily, swallowed and nodded.

She took a deep breath then looked up at the ceiling. Luca could tell when the doctor started inserting the tool inside of her because she went completely tense and she closed her eyes and then suddenly she jerked back onto the bed away from the doctor, her face showed a slight hint of pain for a moment.

That kind of pissed Luca the fuck off. This was his female and this stupid as human had tried to penetrate her knowing that she was a virgin.

The doctor moved to the head of the bed to stand beside Luca. "I have to check your breast now, to see if you have any lumps"-

Luca opened his mouth to say something, but Terrah beat him to it.

"No hell you're not, you've already violated me enough, and I'd know if I had lumps in my boobs. I can check myself if I need too." She sat up on the bed, and her pale back was on display. "Now I'd like for the two of you to get the fuck out so I can put my clothes back on, I'm ready to go."

When they were out of the room the doctor motioned for Luca to come off to the side so he could have a word.

"So, the two of you are getting married, yes?" He asked. Luca gave a sharp nod. "Well, she's a very small size, and you're quiet a big male, you'll have to be very, very careful with her during intercourse. Make sure she's very lubricated before penetration because we don't want tearing."

"Is there anything else that you need to check on her?"

"I just need to check her body chemicals and then we'll be done."

Terrah emerged the bathroom and looked at them with a smirk on her face, and then she looked at the empty cup in the doctor's hand. "What are you to do with that?"

"I'm not doing anything with it, you are," he retorted.

"Am not."

"Pee in the cup," Doctor Williams said.

"Why, I'm not pregnant?" Terrah retorted back hastily.

He tapped his pen against the notepad impatiently. "It's to check for chemicals and stuff.

"But you don't understand I'm a virgin, nothing should be wrong down there."

"Just do it," Luca cut in.

She folded her arms across her chest. "I won't"

Luca let his head fall back on his shoulders. "Why in the hell do you have to be so complicated?"

"Why do you have to be such a dickhead? I'm ready to go, let's go."

"Pee in the cup first." He said.

"No," she half yelled. "I don't even have to pee; I just want to go home."

Luca made a grab for Terrah, but she quickly stepped to the side. "If you _touch_ me I'll scream, I swear I will."

The doctor was growing inpatient wither her, he ran a hand through his thick brown hair then sighed. "Well since you don't want to do this and you seem very healthy we'll just skip it. I don't have time to dally, other patients are waiting. Check at the front desk please for your next appointment."

Luca knew that Terrah was mad at him, she didn't talk or look at him once on the way home and as soon as they got in the house she headed straight upstairs and he soon heard the shower running. Yeah, he'd want to wash the filth of the doctor off of him too.

**Okay so I'm going to boost the next chapter's days up to the day of marriage and the consummation. 'Evil laugh' I love sex and I love to write it, though I'm a virgin…and I get very graphic. So if you're a prude that likes to report other people's writing because they wrote something that you don't like then go get a life and read something in Rated K please.**

**And also I don't upload until I get at least 10 reviews. This story happens to be doing well so far, better than any other story I've written and I deserve some credit. *Snickers***

**Sneak Peak for Chapter Five**

Luca yanked Terrah up by her arms, threw her on the bed. He then proceeded to limb on top of her. He crashed his lips to her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She sucked on it. Luca moved down her body and drew her legs up. He parted her labia with his thumbs then leaned down to lick her clit. Terrah lifted her hips; he pushed them back down onto the bed.

He dragged his tongue over her clit and down to her entrance. He thrust his index finger into her then began to suck on her clit.

"Yes," she hissed, her nails digging into the sheets, her head thrashing from side to side. "Luca, she whimpered. "Oh yes."

"You like that don't you?" Luca teased from between her thighs.

**REVIEW PLEASE. **


	5. Do Whatever You Want With Her

I'm so freaking sorry for taking forever to update, you should kick my ass right now. I've just been having so many problems lately; friends and family. And another thing…I've started writing another story and so half of my thoughts have been towards making it into something good, and a quarter for this story and a quarter for school which is really sucking at the moment.

Random fact about myself: I started reading Harry Potter FanFictions before I read the actual books.

Thank You to my reviewers: **King of Oomp, Laura, Everybody Hurt, VWH luv them all, thedarknesshere, Teensy weensy, Little Miss Tickle, Lollipoppy, Hot damn, Mel, Fallingstar21, the-lily-maid,** **Tiffany Bell,** **blooskullz101, Lizzzzzzieeeee, LunarEclipse206, Rachel-rob-Sandwich, Moonvamplover, Fallingstar21, and supernaturalNUT. **I love you all…24 reviews for one chapter is kick ass. Keep it up; you're making me very happy…

_When I walk in the spot, _

_this is what I see, _

_Everybody stop and they staring at me, _

_I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_**Sexy and I Know it by LMFAO**_

_**Anywho…**_

Terrah stood in front of the full length mirror checking herself out. The wedding gown was very elegant, though if she would have picked it out then she wouldn't have gone for the full skirt. She wasn't the most coordinated person ever. She was about to walk into this room full of vampires who probably didn't really like her and were probably out for her blood. The dress was sleeveless and white, the small pearl buttons working their way up her back, her hair fell in soft waves around her shoulders. She was bare-footed, apparently that's how things were done here and she didn't have a bouquet, there was just a corsage around her wrist. Her parents weren't even here, she wouldn't get to see them until after the honeymoon, these people were psychotic as hell and they were trying to control her life as best as best as they could.

There were two girls that were about her age following behind her holding the train of her dress as she walked down the. It was kind of ironic that they used all of this white, she was thought that it would have been something like bloody red or something since they were vampires. The piano was softly playing, the guest stood quietly in some kind of perfect formation, and no one had cameras like they would at a regular wedding. The only light in the room was from the many chandeliers all holding white candles.

Up ahead stood Luca and his parents. He was dressed in white silk V-neck shirt and pants and he was also bare-footed. She stood in front of him and the music stopped, everyone took their seats and it began. His parents started talking about how happy they were to welcome her to the family and all of that other phony shit that they have to feed these people…seems as if acceptance in families was very important to them since Mr. and Mrs. Armendi always had something to say.

-"we are greatly honored to add Terrah to our family and coven. We hope that she feels very welcome and knows that she's going to make a fine obedient wife for our son and a wonderful mother for our future grandchildren."

Then all the vows started.

"Do you Terrah Laken Neihas promise to stay faithful to your spouse?"

"I will"

"To never deny him anything he needs?"

She rolled her eyes at Luca. "I will"

"To love and care for any children that you may have?"

"I will."

"To honor your family name."

"I will

Luca went through the same process and the whole time she wanted to slap that smug look off of his face.

"I now pronounce you the new Mr. and Mrs. Luca Armendi; you may now do whatever you want with your bride."

People started clapping, this was crazy as hell, where was the kissing part? The wedding reception would be next week because at the moment they weren't truly married because they consummated it yet. Luca walked her back down the aisle and out of the double doors.

When they were out he grabbed her hand and looked down at her and smirked and asked, "How does it to feel to know that I'm about to take you somewhere and do whatever I want to that tight little body of yours?"

"Just dandy," she answered gruffly. "So where the hell are we going?"

He grinned madly, pulled her close to him then said, "I've been saving up energy for this since I can remember, then they disappeared. The sensation was like they were getting sucked through a tube, like they were going down a Ferris wheel, their stomach being lifted then slowly falling.

Before she could catch her footing in wherever they landed Luca had tackled her onto the before she could catch her footing wherever the hell they landed Luca had tackled her to the bed. She started screaming and clawing at him. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

"Don't be like that," he said with her hands held above her head. She tried to head butt him but failed. "STOP!" he yelled. She froze with her actions. "Look I'm not going to hurt you…on purpose, if you relax you'll enjoy yourself, but if you keep fighting me then I'll have to restrain you.

"She looked at him quietly for a long moment then she exhaled deeply, "I'll try."

Luca placed his lips on hers, Terrah resisted for a few seconds, then she wrapped her arms around his neck, she opened her mouth to him and accepted his tongue, it was wet and slippery, she met it with soft slow strokes.

"Ah god, I can't do this." She tried to pull away, but he only tightened his grip.

"Shh, let me make you feel good." He said.

"Can I at least change out of this damn dress first?

He sighed then moved off of her.

Terrah walked to the en suite then shut herself in. She braced herself on the counter staring in the mirror.

"God please help me through this," she whispered. She started inhaling and exhaling for a few seconds then she began to take off her dress, leaving on the simple white lingerie that Luca's mom had pushed her up to wear. She splashed some water on her face then left the bathroom.

Luca was waiting on the bed for her; he had taken off his shirt and pants while she was gone. He looked at her appreciatively making Terrah gain some confidence. He beckoned her over to the bed she did so quietly. Luca grasped her hips then brought her down to straddle him.

"You look delectable," he nuzzled her neck then kissed his way down to the top of her breast where he lapped at the skin. Terrah gasped softly, she never thought something do simple could feel so good. He looked back up at her. "Kiss me."

She was unsure about it at first because she had never started anything intimate with someone so she was a bit hesitant about doing this with this experienced hunk of male in front of her. She gathered up the little courage that she had and leaned down to kiss him. Just a soft peck, but as soon as she pulled away his lips were back on mine with bruising force. Her nails dug into his shoulders, bracing myself. When she tried to pull away he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Terrah tangled her hands in his hair, pulling on it as a sign of giving her god damn break, but he seemed unmoved by it.

Luca's hands went to cup her ass, lifting them up off of the bed; he turned around to lay her dawn on top of the white comforter.

"You're so fucking tantalizing," he grated out. He kissed his way down her neck and over her shoulder. He grasped her bra then ripped it open, her breast falling out of its confines. Terrah was starting to get a burning sensation between her thighs and she could feel the moisture pooling there. This was all foreign to her and she didn't think she could handle the pressure when Luca licked then latched onto her nipple while pinching the other.

She moaned deeply in her throat, spreading her legs to hopefully let loose some of the pressure between them. He chuckled then switched to her other nipple, slowly circling his tongue around the areola, then nipping her tight bud. He then kissed down her quivering belly and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her panties. She closed her legs quickly before he could begin to pull them down.

"Terrah," he said in a pleading but warning voice. She sighed then lifted her hips so he could pull them down; he threw them behind him and sat back on his haunches. She was moving her closed thighs side to side while looking away from him biting on her nail. She had no idea what that was doing to him.

He placed his hands upon her knees then began to part her creamy thighs. "Oh god," he said. "You're like a blossoming wet rose." Luca adjust his erection then settled himself between her thighs, softly kissing the insides.

"Luca," she breathed, running a hand through his hair. Her breathe quickened as he kissed closer to her swollen sex.

He parted her labia with his thumbs then leaned down to lick her clit. Terrah lifted her hips; he pushed them back down onto the bed.

He dragged his tongue over her clit and down to her entrance. He thrust his index finger into her then began to suck on her clit.

"Yes," she hissed, her nails digging into the sheets, her head thrashing from side to side. "Luca, she whimpered. "Oh yes."

"You like that don't you?" Luca teased from between her thighs. He began thrusting his finger in and out of her building up the coiling tension in her belly. Combined with the sucking of her clit, Terrah was going to explode soon. Her legs were over his shoulders, toes pointed, her breath coming quickly, she could hear her heart beating in her ears. She was arching her back pushing her hips up and crying out Luca's name. Then all at once the coil released and she screamed at the top of her lungs to the ceiling. All the while Luca was grinding into the bed, he watched as she slowly relaxed and gave a long sigh.

He stood up then pushed his boxers down.

Terrah's eyes widened, he had an erection that could rend her into two. Luca could see the apparent fear in her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you with it; I'm going to pleasure you. He held himself in his fist; she held her legs closed tightly. Luca grasped her ankles then drew her legs open, she was too weak to stop him, and he wedged his hips between them.

He laid soft kisses on my face, murmuring gentle words to her. Luca kissed and licked her neck making her shudder with pleasure. Her breath caught when she felt him nudge her passage, it hurt a bit as he began to penetrate her, but then he met her hymen. He straightened on his arms, withdrew from her then plundered back in.

God it hurt so bad, tears stung her eyes, her vision became blurry. She cried out in pain. Luca stayed still, just slowly rocking his hips, letting her get used to the feeling of him inside her. He cradled her head then leaned down to kiss her, she kissed him back tentatively. He slowly began pumping in and out of her, her breath hitching in her throat. Luca quickened his pace, my cries in his ears; he put his arms around her waist, lifting her hips to meet his. He reared back on his haunches, thrusting upward into her.

"So tight…and hot," he got out between clenched teeth.

She whimpered against his shoulder.

It was like nothing she had ever felt before, and at the same time she didn't want him to stop. She screamed as her coil was released for the second time that day, her walls contracting around his cock. He kept thrusting right away, she didn't see it coming, he struck at her neck and her body went completely still, he groaned and released deep inside of her. Luca collapsed on top of her still slowly thrusting. Terrah wrapped her arms around him then sighed blissfully, she could feel him softly lapping at her neck, closing the punctures. He rolled over so that she was tucked against his side.

He stroked her hair as she soon fell asleep in his arms.

**Brief History Fact:** As many of you should know they didn't take many baths back then and so when women were married they had to carry a bouquet to hide their body odor.

**And also there is a link to Terrah's dress on my profile.**

**Sneak Peak for Chapter Six**

"What the hell is your problem?" Terrah asked as she attempted to push Luca off of her.

"I don't have a problem, obviously you do." He replied.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"Remember when you said that you'd give me anything I need." He said grinding against her leg. She tried to draw up her legs to push him off, but he was too heavy.

"Well, you don't need this, you want it."

He smirked at her. "How about we play a little game to see…"

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Waking Up

Hi, people I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the wait, I just haven't had time to do anything and the fact that I don't like updating when I have an odd amount of reviews. What can I say, I like even numbers. But this time it's special because it was 69. ROFL

Random fact about myself: I hate reading the stuff I write because most of the time it seems to sometimes suck to me though others like it. That's why I have a lot of errors sometimes; I have no beta to read over what I don't want to.

**It came to my attention that some people don't know how to properly pronounce Luca.**

**It's not Loo-ka, but Loo-sa**

Loves you all so much for the wonderful reviews, keep it up: **Fallingstar21 (to the seventh power 3), BabyAnne116, oxBronwynxo, blooskullz101, bambgirl99, htr17, Blackheart98, Phantomforever98, hgirl2000**

_I let it fall, my heart_

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it_

_It was dark, and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and saved me_

_My hands, they were strong_

_But my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms, without falling to your feet_

_**Set Fire to the Rain by Adele**_

**Enough chatter now…**

Terrah woke up to the sound of the shower running, she rolled over onto her back and stretched. She groaned as she felt the protest of her muscles and the ache between her legs. It was done; she was no longer a virgin. She felt light for once in her life, the wait of her heavy ass virginity off of her chest. It felt good; she had experienced it all now.

She yawned then tried to get up, but soon found out that she could barely move without hurting herself. Her inner thighs hurt; her feet were cramped from curling her toes. Terrah huffed then pulled the cover back over her body.

She was about to go back to sleep when the door to the en suite opened and out stepped Luca in his boxer briefs. Terrah looked him up and down, looked away and blushed. He left out of the room and Terrah jumped up ignoring the protest of her muscles. She opened he chest of drawers closest to her and pulled out a shirt. It wasn't her but it would have to do. It was far too big, going down to her knees.

The door creaked open and she snapped her head towards it. He was standing there in the doorjamb with amusement playing in his silvery eyes. In one of his hands was a frozen bag of peas.

"Nice," he said, then moved towards her. "On the bed."

She obediently sat down and he handed her the bag, "What are these for."

He smirked then leaned against the dresser. "Are you not sore?" He didn't wait for a reply. "I'll fuck you harder next time."

Terrah stared in space think what that would be like. He was somewhat rough last night, but could he seriously pound her harder than that?

He got what he wanted…

All of a sudden he plopped down beside her, snatched the peas away from and grabbed her by the ankle, pulling her down in a way that had her legs spread. Good thing the t-shirt covered that, no one wanted to see that disaster area at the moment.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she exclaimed. He sat the bag of peas on her crotched, and then lifted his hands up signaling that he wasn't going to do anything farther. She kicked him in the side then groaned in pain.

"That's what you get." He said.

She shivered. "It's so cold."

He cocked his head to the side. "Should I warm you up then?"

"Why won't you get the hell on?"

"yeah, well I'm going to go cook some real breakfast. Something you can't seem to do. After you're done with that, go take a shower and change the sheets, there's stuff on them."

After she finished with the peas, she rose from the bed and stretched as best she could.

She shrugged off the shirt when she got into the bathroom and dropped it to the floor.

Terrah was finally getting a good look at herself and it wasn't all too pretty either. Her hips were covered with purple hand shaped bruises, her hair matted, her lips swollen, dried blood smear on the insides of her thighs, ass, and lower back. But what stood out the most of all were the puncture wounds on her neck. She tenderly touched them with her finger tips, a poke here and there. It didn't hurt, quite the opposite actually.

Marking territory…if that's what they called it. She sighed then moved to the shower.

The water beating against her skin felt all too good to her and she wanted it to last forever, but her thoughts were interrupted when Luca yelled for her to get out of the goddamn shower.

She rolled her eyes then turned the water off; she slid open the glass door then reached out blindly for the towel she had hung up. She stepped out then patted herself dry, wrapped the towel around herself, then grabbed another for her hair. She brushed her teeth and put on deodorant.

When she entered the room, the sheets had been replaced and clothes were laid out on the bed for her. Black shorts and a turquoise tank top, and of course her panties. But that was just weird and embarrassing.

'_Oh get a hold of yourself,' _her conscience said. _'This guy sailed your seven seas, bagged your groceries, popped your trunk, and tossed your salad. You even buttered his finger!_

"Shut the hell up." Terrah said. She hadn't realized that she had said it out loud or the fact that Luca was now standing in the room.

"I didn't say anything." He said.

She bent over to drag her shorts up her legs, not caring that he was getting a glorious view of her ass. "I was not talking to you."

"Forty-one minutes." He said, "that's how long it took you to take a shower, and I got everything that you're supposed to done in that time. I didn't vouch for a lousy wife."

"And I didn't offer to marry you, so you can kiss my ass."

"I'm not about to argue with you, you know your responsibilities. Now come eat."

Terrah wished she could just slap him in the back of his fucking head; maybe it would knock some sense into. She wasn't a pet and would never be.

He led her into a small kitchen and she took in her surroundings. The powder blue walls, cherry wood floors and cupboards the stove situated with the Island, the pots and pans hanging above it, a small window overlooking the sink. The smell of bacon, eggs, grits, French toast, and fresh coffee fresh in the air.

He gestured for her to sit at the small table in the corner. She took the seat against the wall then swapped the plates around because the other had more food. He sat across from her and they silently started eating. The food was actually good, she inspected the backing, it was too wavy and crispy to be naturally cooked, and she guessed that he had cooked it in a George Foreman grill, but she wouldn't tell him that.

Terrah watched him as he smother his bacon with syrup. She scrunched her face up, and then asked, "Is that any good?"

He broke a piece off then held it up to her mouth. Without thinking she closed her mouth around the food, along with the tip of his thumb and forefinger. To be honest it was very good and so was Luca, she licked his fingers clean, being bold.

She watched him from across the table, his eyes now ablaze with desire, she was in for something.

After they were done, she sat to washing the dishes without being asked. She remembered her mom saying how much she loved a man who was good in the kitchen, well Terrah had her one.

She didn't know where they were exactly, but it must have been somewhere private, because there were no roads. Just sand and the beach that the balcony was over. As she inhaled the ocean spray she felt Luca's arms wrap around her and his head rest on her should.

"Greece." He said. "There are beach houses all around, owned by vampires of course."

"So there are others here?" she asked.

"No," she felt him shaking his head. "My dad had everyone vacate the island just for us."

She frowned. "That's nice…I guess."

Terrah felt the sensation of his lips softly kissing her neck, then he was pulling her into the bedroom and she let him. She was trying to remember why she didn't want him doing this, but couldn't come up with anything. She cradled his head as he licked at the punctures wounds on her neck, the pressure she had felt from the prior night started building again. She lifted her arms up so he could pull her shirt over her head; he lowered her down to the bed, and then started kissing her chest. She closed her eyes as he palmed her breast. Terrah obliged as he urged her to open her legs. She pulled his lips down to hers and started to devour his mouth.

When he settled himself between her legs and started grinding his arousal on her, she remember. And so she started to try and fight him off.

"Stop." He demanded.

"What the hell is your problem?" Terrah asked as she attempted to push Luca off of her.

"I don't have a problem, obviously you do." He replied.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"Remember when you said that you'd give me anything I need." He said grinding against her leg. She tried to draw up her legs to push him off, but he was too heavy.

"Well, you don't need this, you want it."

He smirked at her. "How about we play a little game to see…"

"No no no no, I don't want to play any of your games."

He huffed. "But why?"

"I just lost my virginity not even twenty-four hours ago, don't you think I'm still sore."

He rolled off of her. "Well, you are right about that.

It got quiet in the room then all of a sudden he turned to her and asked. "Can I just dry hump you then?"

"NO! You're such a pervert."

"Well baby you're stuck with me."

**Sneak Peak Chapter 7**

"Get away from me Luca."

"But I don't want to."

She grabbed him by his shirt then pushed him pack. "I told you my period was on and we can't do this.'

"I don't mind sailing the red sea, I am a vampire."

Terrah pinched her nose then tried to calm her nerves. "No, we will not. It's disgusting and it's a greater chance of me getting pregnant."

He cocked his head to the said and looked at her like she was prey. "Oh really now."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. MUAH!**


	7. Take it All

**Hey people, I'm back again with another chapter, I don't feel like thinking over the things I've been doing for the last two months, so no excuses on this one. Good news everyone, my new baby sister was born Monday and I am extremely happy, she's so tine and beautiful.**

**Thanks to all of those who are reviewing and telling me of my errors and what not. And also I've been receiving a lot of Favorite Author/Story and Author/Story alerts and they're most from people who I have no reviews from. I'd really appreciate it if you start doing so. It makes my brain work faster.**

_Maybe I should leave,_

_To help you see…_

_Nothing gets better than this_

_And this is everything we need_

_So is it over?_

_Is this really it?_

_You're giving up so easily, _

_I thought you love more than this._

_But darling, go on and take it…._

_Take it, take it all with you_

_Don't look back at this crumbling fool_

_Just take it all with my love_

**Take it All by Adele**

**CHOP CHOP….**

Luca emerged out of the house two hours after he and Terrah had gotten into another argument. She was literally his personal, small, smart-mouthed hell. She wasn't anywhere on the veranda. He held his hand up over his eyes and looked out over the gleaming water. The sun reflected perfectly on the water's surface, it was something people would pay to see with all the mixed colors, shades of purple, blue, green, yellow, and orange.

But back to the task at hand. He walked bare-footed down the scorching steps and into the sand. He started down the beach; so far he hadn't seen her. Where in the hell could she be, there's only so many places to go, and she said she was going to just be out on the beach, apparently not. She lied to him. He continued his trek, passing many other beach houses, a mini-market, and a bar.

He finally spotted her under a huge ugly ass black umbrella. She was laid out on a beach towel, a straw sun hat on her head and big sunglasses on her face. His gaze slowly traveled down her body. He almost laughed when he realized she was sleep, the book over her face was what gave it away. Luca walked over to her and knelt down to take her in. She was wearing a small purple bikini that had zebra stripes on it. Her breast looked like they would fall out of the side of the small top any second now. He shook his head, licked his lips and his gaze continued down her mouthwatering body. He wanted to reach out and stroke her belly, she could be with his child now, but only time would tell or Terrah herself. Oh god, when he reached the apex of her thighs, he really wanted to strip her of the skimpy piece and have his way with her, but not in this scorching ass sun. She was already in deep shit for falling asleep in it.

He knew a way to start; he leaned down close to her ear and boomed, "TERRAH, GET YOUR ASS UP AND BACK INTO THE HOUSE."

She reacted by flailing her arm and legs. He watched as she threw the book off of her face and sitting up. "What the fuck is your problem," she yelled at him. Luca blocked her hand as she tried to slap the back of his head.

Luca smirked, looking her in the eyes. "I'm not the one that has been out here," he gestured around him, "in this hot ass sun for two hours, and then you fell asleep. So fucking careless."

A pout appeared on her face, her grey eyes devoid of spark. "Guess I can't argue about that then."

Luca stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her. She started brushing off the sand that wasn't even there off of her ass. He started picking up her stuff and putting it into the purse-bag thing he assumed she had brought with her.

"Are you ready now?" Luca asked impatiently. She just nodded and started walking.

When they got back to the house Luca sat down to watch TV while Terrah went to go take a shower. God he was so fucking horny. They'd only had sex that one time, and that was a week ago. Every time he tried to initiate anything she'd bring up that sorry ass she's sore excuse. He knew it was a lie because she was regularly doing some kind of stretches that would have caused that place to hurt if anything was wrong with her.

If only his friends could see him now. He wasn't getting any kind of action. This woman is his wife; there should be no reason why he couldn't have fun with her every now and then. And plus…

His thoughts were cut off as he heard her footsteps coming towards the living room. She was now dressed in a large t-shirt, and some loose, blue, silk pajama shorts that had that Sponge dude from the cartoons on them. Her hair was still wet, and water droplets were starting to soak into her shirt. She sat on the couch across from him. Why in the hell couldn't she sit beside him? It wasn't like he was going to bite her or anything. She didn't even acknowledge him, not a glance towards his way. To be honest he felt hurt. Hurt that she was neglecting him, hurt that she didn't want to be near him and for no fucking reason. She pissed him so much that he just wanted to grab her by the neck and bang her head against the wall. Maybe it would knock some sense into her.

They stayed and watched TV for a while and after dinner the watched even more. There was just really nothing to do when they didn't communicate with each other, they couldn't be a relationship off of emptiness. Neither of them wanted the marriage, but it wasn't going to work out if Terrah was all anti towards Luca and wouldn't even have sex with him. Luca watched as she left for bed, he soon followed after her. He didn't expect to see her leaning over the mahogany dresser in nothing but her panties and bra.

She caught sight of him looking at her and said, "Luca, I don't have time for this right now." He didn't even say anything to her, but she just had to jump to conclusions. He decided to play along, and stalked towards her.

"Get away from me Luca."

"But I don't want to."

She grabbed him by his shirt then pushed him pack. "I told you my period was on and we can't do this.'

"I don't mind sailing the red sea, I am a vampire."

Terrah pinched her nose. "No, we will not. It's disgusting and it's a greater chance of me getting pregnant."

He cocked his head to the said and looked at her like she was prey. "Oh really now."

"Can you just leave me alone please?"

Something inside him fired up. "You know what Terrah, the only thing I seem to do is leave you alone nowadays. We're both in this together and can't do shit about, now you either get your act together or I'll fucking make you!" She slowly began to move away from him, terrorized none the less. "And I'm sick and tired of all of your excuses, you're not sore, and your fucking period is not even on, I'd smell it. You are perfectly fine, but you just don't seem to want to put out."

That seemed to rifle her up. "I don't give a flying fuck about the marriage," she screamed and started advancing towards him. Her face was turning red from the full on blast of anger that she had just received. "And this is my body, not some bike you got and can ride whenever you want to. You accept what you get or leave me the fuck alone."

"This is our honeymoon, it's supposed to spent enjoying or new lives together and exploring each other."

"We're not like every other couple honey and neither of us wants this life, end of discussion."

"Whatever, fuck it," Luca said. He went into the closet and came back out fully dressed.

Terrah had her hands on her hips and was watching him. "Where do you think you're going?"

He ignored her and just left, he didn't have the time or patience for this. Nothing was going to happen to her if he left her there by herself; he just needed some time to think. He'd be back later.

**Sneak Peak Chapter Eight**

**Terrah jumped on Luca as soon as he entered the house, she had missed him those two days that he was gone and she had realized her terrible ways. **

**She held his face between her hands and started full on kissing him, running her dainty hands over his hard chest, pushing away the light jacket he had on.**

"**So this is what it takes for me to have sex with my wife?" He asked looking down at her, his molten silver eyes full of amusement. "Leave her a few days?"**

"**Please," she said, avoiding the comment. "Make me feel good."**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. He'll Be Home Soon

**Why, hello there. I'm back with another chapter, I've just been chillin' with my sister who has just been doing wonderfully. I spend a whole lot of time holding her even though she is always sleeping. Doesn't really cry. And it's just dandy, plus I just love babies.**

**Been trying to right as much as I can, decided today because it's been raining for hours and my plans are ruined.**

**Big thank you to all of my reviewers, the people who add me to favorite story/writer and the author/story alerts. You make my day more beautiful.**

_I thought I told you_

_He'll be home soon…_

_Couldn't help myself_

_You're too good to be true_

_I fall short each time_

_Every time he ain't here_

_You and charm creep closer_

_Closer in here_

**I Found a Boy by Adele**

**Anywho…**

Terrah sat on the couch staring into space. Luca had been gone for two days and to be honest, she missed him like crazy. She knew that she had been very uptight to him, but she just wasn't some kind of pretty blow up doll.

This must be the worst honeymoon honey moon that a person could possibly have and it was completely her fault, she wasn't going to deny it. He had been nothing but nice to her, but she was constantly snapping at him. The expression he had worn before made her die a little inside. He was really torn about trying to make the marriage work and here she was just fucking everything up. Before she could stop herself, her body started shaking with sobs. Terrah covered her face with her hands. She knew there was no one else in the house with her but it was still embarrassing to break down like this, even when she was alone.

After she was finally stable enough she got up to fix herself something to eat. She sat out on the porch watching the sun play on the water. They were mighty low on food, she needed to call the housekeepers so they would come and restock.

There was nothing she could only sit and observe in boredom. She wanted Luca to come back and take her home, but that wasn't going to happen.

The next day she woke up at the crack of dawn, she put on her bathing suit, covered her skin with layers of sunscreen then headed outside. She walked down the beach to her favorite spot, and then settled. It was such a shame that she was in such a romantic scene all alone. She sat under her umbrella, but her hands behind her head, stretched her body out.

When she left she called the house keepers and they arrived thirty minutes later. She watched them as they stocked the kitchen and started cleaning the rooms-which really wasn't necessary because she had planned on doing it herself to help pass the time, but she wasn't going to stop them. It felt kind of good having some form of company, even though they looked at her like she was a new found insect under a microscope. The two were fairly young, a boy and girl around her age. They both had long red locks, while the girl had hers in a French braid, the guy's was just there flowing freely, their faces were sort of thin with a spattering of freckles across their noses, eyes were a piercing ice blue that seemed to scrutinize Terrah every time she moved. Neither spoke to her, which was very rude, but oh fucking well.

Night soon arrived and dread was falling on her every minute. Dinner was quiet, no Luca knocking on the bathroom door telling her to hurry the hell up, but what she missed mostly was the constant teasing, and she ached for it. She caught herself reaching for her phone, the urge to call him getting more powerful, but decided against it, he'd come back when he was ready.

Terrah lay silently in bed, dressed only in her bra and panties. It was raining outside, the sound and smell was very calming. She could feel her eyes growing heavy.

Out of nowhere she heard a faint tapping out on the porch and she rushed to the door. Terrah jumped on Luca as soon as he entered the house, she had missed him those two days that he was gone and she had realized her terrible ways.

She held his face between her hands and started full on kissing him, running her dainty hands over his hard chest, pushing away the light jacket he had on.

"So this is what it takes for me to have sex with my wife?" He asked looking down at her, his molten silver eyes full of amusement. "Leave her a few days?"

"Please," she said, avoiding the comment. "Make me feel good."

She heard the door closing as Luca took her to their bedroom, she felt the soft comforter meet her back. He placed his soft lips on hers and all the while she was trying to feel every part of him that she could. His hand was also traveling her body, she didn't care. It all felt too good.

"Fuck, I miss this," Luca murmured into her neck. Terrah slowly ran her hand through his hair, relishing in the feel of it.

His silver eyes were locked on hers as he tore her bra then threw it to the side of the bed. He latched onto her aching nipple, swirled his tongue around it, pinched the other, then switched up. She was more than aware of the whimpers and moans that were pouring out of her mouth. It didn't last long because Luca had other plans. He moved down her body, he circled his tongue around her belly button, and then let it delve inside.

"You're the most delicious sight I've ever seen." Luca said, making her blood boil.

_'I could say the same thing for you,'_ She thought.

He teased the waistband of her panties; she gripped the sheets in frustration. She wanted him to simply rip them off and eat her out like no tomorrow. He was going too slow, torturing her.

He drew her legs up and put his face between her legs. He put his nose to her core and inhaled, groaned and looked up at her. "You smell wonderful."

Luca slid her panties over her legs, threw them behind him. He set his mouth right upon her sex, licked and kissed her until she was completely writhing on the bed. He let his tongue delve inside up then then began sucking on her clit. When Terrah tried to lift them and press herself fully onto his mouth he would look up at her with a warning in his eyes. He slowly thrust a finger inside her; a soundless cry came from her mouth. She grabbed her breast and pinched her nipples an orgasm started approaching.

"Ah, ah, ah, not until I tell you to." He said.

She cried out in frustration. He chuckled then continued to feast upon her. "You taste so good, sweet and syrupy, all over my face."

Every time she was about to release he'd pull back and look at her face, smirking.

Luca continued licking her and soon she began digging her nails into the sheets, her thighs twitching.

"Now," he growled

Terrah let out a soundless scream as she came. He initiated small kisses on the inside of her thighs, up her belly, the crevice between her breasts, until he reached her mouth.

She wanted to run her tongue along his tan skin. Just thinking of it made her mouth water. He was looking at her with equal hunger. Maybe even more. He had a predatory look in his eyes.

She started to tug on his shirt, he finally leaned up and took it off himself, then started to kiss her again. His tongue swirling around hers, his big hand palming her breast.

A thought hit her, she turned her head to the side, he started kissing on her neck.

"Luca?"

"I…I want to," she trailed off, and then tried to push him over. He rolled over onto his back because she wasn't going to get him anywhere. She looked down his body and realized that through the haze he had managed to remove, his shoes, socks, and pants. She raised her brow then shook her head.

She swallowed nervously then straddled him. He was looking at her curiously, waiting for her next move. Terrah leaned down and started kissing him, trying to clear her head. Terrah started making her way down his body. Kissing and sucking on his neck then down to his pectorals, he grabbed onto her hair when she bit down onto his small nipples. She licked and kissed his hard abs, still couldn't get over how perfect his body was. She looked up at him when she got to his boxers. He cocked his head to the side and grinned at her. She pulled his boxers down and his glorious cocked jerked, she wrapped her hand around it the best she could, which wasn't much.

Though she had never done this before, she knew how the process went, she'd read enough smut novels to know.

His erection burned hot like a brand. She looked up at him, and then lowered her mouth onto him. She licked the slit a couple of times, it caused him to tightly fist her hair and jerk his hips. She wrapped her hand around the base, started pumping him.

"Tighten your grip," he said. She did as he said, then snaked her tongue out to lick the head of his cock then engulf it in her hot mouth, Luca groaned. She slowly began to take more of him in. Everyone once in a while she'd pull back to give her mouth a rest.

"Fuck," he groaned as she started full on socking him. He fisted his hand into her hair while she bobbed her head up and down. At his own pace he slowly began to thrust in and out of her mouth. She hummed around him, sending tingling sensations to his balls. He began to thrust harder. She gagged a few times but didn't complain.

When she sense d he was about to come, she pulled her mouth of him.

Luca rolled over so that Terrah was beneath him again. He gripped himself and placed his cock at her core. With one swift movement, he completely sheathed himself in her small heat. They both cried out.

He didn't give her time to adjust to him; he just kept on pumping away. Waves of pleasure traveled through his body, sensitizing him.

Terrah wrapped her legs around his waist giving him a better angle, all the while having her 'G' spot hit every time he thrust into her. She was digging her nails into his ass, holding him to her body.

"More." She moaned.

He began thrusting into her with abandon; he hiked her leg up onto his forearm. God, she felt so fucking good. Warm, tight. Her head lulled from side to side, her body arching up into his. He knew he couldn't hold off for much longer, he'd gone too long without. He reached between their bodies and started rubbing her clit.

"Oh god, I'm going to come," her thighs started twitching, her breathes short and quick, sweat beading, then she was cumming, her pussy milking his cock. With a few more thrusts he too came. He collapsed to the side of her then pulled her body against hers.

"How do you feel?" Luca asked.

Terrah yawned and stretched. "Mmm…"

He chuckled. "Talk in the morning."

**Sneak Peak Chapter Nine**

Luca pushed Terrah against the wall when he felt the sting of her hand against his cheek.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He demanded.

"You and your stupid fucked up family."

"What do you expect, automatic acceptance?"

"You shouldn't let them talk to me that way; I thought I was your wife?"

"Now you acknowledge it?" He scoffed. "I don't have time for this let's go." He grabbed her roughly by the arm and started making way for the entrance of his parent's house.

"Home, where else" he said sarcastically.


	9. Total Disaster

Writing this at 1 in the morning, super tired. Been really busy with the new beau, I'm in love, that's all I can say.

Thanks to those who reviewed. I love you lots of bunches. I don't have time for a song, just want to get this over with, so yeah.

ON WITH THE STORY….

Luca and Terrah were finally back home. They had spent the last few days fucking the brains out of each other and it was surely enjoyed. They still had their fights, but now they always ended steamy. His parents had planned a dinner for them where she would meet some of the other vampires they associated with.

To be honest she wasn't looking forward to this, because if Luca's parents didn't accept her, what made them think that people they associated with would. They would all be out to rip out her throat.

She moved around restlessly in the backseat of the car, this was all bad. Too bad. It would mess up the relationship that she and Luca were trying to build. Her palms were getting sweaty, she rubbed them on her pants, and Luca seemed to notice because he put his hand on her thigh and rubbed as if he were trying to comfort her, like that would happen. Her nerves were all too bad and nothing could cheer her up at the moment.

She rested her head on the window and watched the trees as they hastily went by. It made her dizzy and she felt as if her breakfast would come up. She could feel her mouth warming up, her jaws feeling with saliva. Terrah swallowed repeatedly to try and keep down the bile. She took a few deep breaths and leaned over to rest her head on her knees. This all was putting too much stress on her, but that's just life. It sucks, and then you die, simple as that.

When they arrived at the house, the driveway had ten or so cars in it, they just fit right it. Luca came around and opened her door, helped her out of the car. She took some deep breaths to try and calm herself.

She hadn't noticed it before, but they're bushes shaped into statues around the lawn, and they're seemed to be a maze throughout them, she could see the top of a fountain in the middle. She looked all around her as Luca carried her down the cobblestone walkway. Typical rich people, having all of this stuff that wasn't really needed. Apparently money can't buy happiness and Luca's parents seemed to have none, just hostility.

She looked up at Luca, he was wearing one of those faraway expressions on his face and she didn't like it.

He led her into the house, she could already hear talking coming from the room off to the side of the foyer. The inside of the house felt cold and empty, lifeless. She could see none of the butlers walking around, sunlight was shining through the white curtains. The gold banister on the stairs glittered. A crystal chandelier hangs overhead; she sighed and shook her head.

She felt Luca's grip on her arm tightened and she snapped back to her senses. As they neared the talking she caught a bit of the conversation they seemed to be having a discussion about who was taking over what…?

"Oh, here they are." Luca's said.

Terran sat patiently at the table full of unknown people. They had only been there for about ten minutes, but she was already ready to go. She noticed some of the spots at the table didn't have any plates, only a silver goblet. She was going to be dining with camps while they were drinking blood, that's just disgusting.

She noticed that most of them had their attention solely on her, when she caught them, she stared back. If they though it was intimidating then they had another thing coming, though it did bother her that most of them just wanted to kill her.

Luca sat next her talking with some of them, she didn't like that either. If he was going to be hers then he couldn't be around people like these things. He even introduced her to a few of them like she would actually make friends with them.

"Oh god," Terrah thought. "another one"

There was a snooty blonde bitch that sat down giving Terrah the evil eye. She wanted to give her the finger.

"Hi Luca," Blondie said. She smiled seductively at him. "How have you been?"

Terrah looked at Luca. "Fine," he answered.

No bitch better try to put their whorish hands on her man. She moved her hand to his lap and began to rub his thigh. She smirked when Luca coughed into his fist. He looked down at her and glared.

"If I could go back in time, I'd make sure you have a proper wife." She smiled and batter her eyes at him.

"My Katarina would have been much better for your Luca, Arabella…much better than that pet you forced him with." The whole room went quiet and everyone looked at her, then they went back to what they were doing.

Terrah held back a gasp and balled up her fist. She looked around the room for something to look at and decided to stare at cream colored walls that the pictures revealed. How could that fucking bitch say that to her and Luca sit back on their tight asses not saying any fucking thing. Like it was never said.

"Yes, it's like training a dog, bitches don't want to do as they're told, end up end up bending over for evry mutt they meet." The woman continued.

Luca just sat their tight lipped, not saying anything, and his parents nodded, going along with the bitch.

Some tight neck cunt cut it. "I agree with Beelzebub, there is nothing that could possibly go right with your …human."

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGGG," Terrah screamed. She jumped up out of her chair. "How can you sit there and let that wolf pussy having ass bloodsucker talk about me like that! I thought we were getting some fucking where, but apparently not." They were watching her with very bored expressions like they thought no less of her.

She focused her attention on the vampire that was running her trap. Luca hopped up and tried to calm her calm her down. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" She started pounding his chest with her fists. Terrah was lifted up off the floor, Luca's arms around her, trapping her arms to her sides. "YOU BITCH! You can't say anything to fucking. Half the parasites in this room were humans, who were forced into this world just like me, but somehow you've become over your fucking head to think you are better than everyone else. Your race will die one fucking day, without humans you are nothing."

"Luca, I think it's time you put a leash and muzzle on your bitch, her barking is working my nerves."

She started to fight against him harder as he began to take her away. "Aren't you going to say anything to that twat. I'm your wife, you're supposed to stick up for me." She was screaming her heart out. Tears were running down her cheeks. Sobs were soon filling the foyer.

He dropped her to her feet when they were a safe distance away from the room. "That's enough. Now shut up, you've ruined the whole dinner because of that mouth of yours.

Before she could stop herself, she slapped him, and he forced her back against the wall.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He demanded.

"You and your stupid fucked up family."

"What do you expect, automatic acceptance?"

"You shouldn't let them talk to me that way; I thought I was your wife?"

"Now you acknowledge it?" He scoffed. "I don't have time for this let's go." He grabbed her roughly by the arm and started making way for the entrance of his parent's house.

"Home, where else" he said sarcastically.

As soon as they were out the door, he pulled her onto his back, Terrah felt that same pull from the day of their wedding and they were standing in the living room. She got away from him as quick as she could, rushing for the bedroom, sweeping her arm across counters and tables knocking things off of them. She could hear Luca walking after her, she sped up her walking and rushed to close the door but his put his hand in the crack of it.  
>"Please leave me alone," she sobbed.<p>

"You completely showed your ass back there, everything would have gone by smoothly if you would have kept your damn mouth closed." He yelled, tugging on the door. She was trying her best not to let him in, she knew he wasn't using his strength to get in because if he wanted to be in the room, he would already be in.

"You let them talk to me as if I am nothing, I thought you wanted to make things work out between us but it seems you don't. It's all a big front to get in my pants. In front of your parents and their associates you're the same fucking person I met."

"Terrah," he said pulling on the door some more. "I can explain-"

"Well, I don't want to fucking hear your explanations, you can't erase the damage that has already been done. Now can please leave."

She heard him take a few breathes, then the door gave way, and she closed it as quick as she could then locked it.

**Sneak Peak Chapter 10**

"Dude, I have no idea what I'm going to do," Terrah heard Luca say. "She doesn't want to listen to anything I say, won't negotiate."

"Fuck her brains out." The other guy said. "Do sneak attacks or whatever. Make her listen. Be forceful, the bitches love that kinky shit."

Terrah held back an angry reply and continued to listen.

"She'll probably think I'm using her for something if I do that too much."

"Technically you already are. You were set up to have an offspring. You have total permission to use her body."

"But I want more than that…"

**I know some of you are thinking, why didn't he just teleport into the room? Well, I will explain it in the next chapter, I just really want some sleep now though.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. From Bombs to Bombshells, Love at Last

"**All you have to do it fall in love**

**Play the game, **

**Everybody play the game of love."**

**(Play the Game, by Queen)**

Luca had a friend over, Terrah sat by the door listening in on their conversation.

That night after their big row he had come into the room sputtering out all of this about the associates being people that he has to look up to if he wanted his place in the kingdom or whatever. He starting saying he was sorry and stuff about how the blonde bitch was someone that he used to date, but she never got over her. He had come over to the bed and sat beside her, he looked a bit off in color so she had started to press him on about it.

He explained to her that he needed blood at least once a week, when his skin flushed it used blood, having sex used it up, doing that disappearing act made it go and well he needed more to get his strength up again.

Well like a fool she felt sorry for him and let him take her neck. What a fidiot she was.

She took a few coming breaths then leaned her head against the door to get in on the conversation he was having with this 'friend' of his.

"Dude, I have no idea what I'm going to do," Terrah heard Luca say. "She doesn't want to listen to anything I say, won't negotiate."

"Fuck her brains out." The other guy said. "Do sneak attacks or whatever. Make her listen. Be forceful, the bitches love that kinky shit."

Terrah held back an angry reply and continued to listen.

"She'll probably think I'm using her for something if I do that too much."

"Technically you already are. You were set up to have an offspring. You have total permission to use her body."

"But I want more than that…"

Her eyes widened. Was he really trying to make things happen with her? Sure as hell didn't seem like it, because all he ever did was do things that she didn't like. She would ignore all the shit that was coming out of his mouth and see if he made anything happen or not. If he didn't then she would confront him about it.

Days passed and well there was no change at all, but that night as she sat on the floor in the bathroom, she knew that there was some change.

With herself.

Terrah shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She slowly got up from her kneeling position in front of the toilet. She went over to the shower and turned it on. When the water was at a good enough temperature, she stepped in. She let her head fall back and opened her mouth, letting the water fall in then pool out.

She was pregnant, this early. All of the signs were there. She had missed her period, her breasts were sore and she was already having morning sickness. One thing that she did know was that she was not going to tell Luca, he would have to find out on his own.

When she exited the en suite, Luca was already in the bed. She quietly turned off the lamp on the bedside table and crept under the covers. She lay there all tense, the room too cold for her liking. She shivered and her teeth started to chatter a bit. The bed started to move and then she felt Luca's presence behind her and the weight of his arm across her waist and he then proceed to pull her back against his warm big body. He rested his head in the crook of her neck.

What made her uncomfortable the most was the fact that she felt safe in his arms. She unconsciously settled into them and fell asleep.

The next morning Terrah woke up to the feeling of something resting against her lower back. She stopped all of her movement. She tried to inch away a bit, but Luca's heavy arm was stopping her.

"Luca." She said. He didn't answer. "Luca." She called louder.

"Shut up and go back to sleep." He mumbled his voice deep with disuse. He moved around a bit, trying to get more comfortable, and she guessed that comfortable was pressed tight against her.

She rolled her eyes. "I could if your dick wasn't on my back."  
>Her eyes widened when he started to grind against her.<p>

Terrah turned and as soon as she did his mouth came down hard on hers. She tried to push him away from her, but found that she couldn't. She could feel wetness pooling between her legs and she was sinking into him, her arms wound themselves around his neck and she got closer. His tongue slowly stroking hers, his hand finding its way into her hair and making a fist, pulling until it hurt a little. She softly stroked his neck as she began to rub herself against him.

Terrah opened her eyes when he pulled away from her. He was staring at her with those lust filled silver orbs, his face slightly flushed. She could see the tips of his fangs and it turned her on even more. She brought her hand around to his face and touched one. He shivered.

"Fuck, I want you so bad." He whispered.

Well that's what had gotten her into the situation, fucking and wanting, already expecting her first child and she hadn't had a good comfortable month in the marriage yet. Life was just moving so fast; she found that she could not reject him as he stared at her with such passion.

She leaned up and kissed him, her arms coming around his neck again pulling herself towards him, closing the space. He rose up a bit and turned them over so that she was on her back, still kissing. She could feel when his hand started to slither its way up her shirt, his hands grazing over her breasts then pinching a nipple. She let out something that sounded somewhat like a hiss and a moan. Her breasts were extremely sensitive and that kind of hurt. Terrah pulled away from him and started to pull on his shirt. He went back onto his haunches and pulled it over his head, and then discarded of it.

She licked her lips at the sight of his well-structured chest, she lifted her legs as he took her panties off and then she let them fall open.

Luca smirked, "Not so shy now, are you?" She shook her head. She wanted him to touch her so bad. Her clit was throbbing painfully and all she could think about was him tonguing it.

She slid her hands under her shirt and began to softly caress her breasts.

"Mmm, you want it don't you?" He chuckled and then she felt his finger sliding up and down her slit and then he was pushing a digit inside of her.

"Oh god," she whimpered. Before he could he even move she was already grinding against his hand. "Move please." Her breath was coming out in short pants and she moved her hips faster.

"Patience," he said. "Patience." He slowly began to pump his finger into her then gradually adding another.

She was already close. She could feel it building up from her toes. She felt pressure on her clit as he began to rub it. Her heavy breathing soon turning to moans that grew louder and louder. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, sweat building up on her body, her eyes squeezed shut.

Just as she was about to cum, Luca pulled away from her. She let out a frustrated wail. She covered her heated face with her hands and a small sob came out along with a bunch of curses.

"Why do you have to be-"a moan came out. She moved her hands and looked down. Luca's dark head could be seen between her legs. She saw his boxers on the edge of the bed.

"Ooh fuck." She let her head fall back on the pillow, the white ceiling a blur, her nails digging into the sheets. She could feel his soft strong tongue flicking her clit and she could feel that buildup again.

Her hips started to undulate on their own accord, Luca placed his hand on them to stop her. His finger was back inside of her. What delicious feeling it was. She moved restlessly, she reached down and gripped his hair in her fist, her leg resting on his shoulder, a fine layer of sweat coating it, her shirt sticking to her body.

Her chest moved up and down rapidly as her orgasm came closer and closer.

"Luca, Luca, Luca, Luca, Luca." She said his name over and over, each time louder than the last. And then finally, that coil let itself loose. She let out a small high pitched scream, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her whole body shuddering. Her toes curled almost painfully, her heart still beating rapidly but beginning to slow.

After she came down from her high, she felt Luca pulling her shirt over her head, then rest his lower half against her. She watched as he gripped himself in his hand and rub the head of his cock against her. With his brows low in concentration he began to penetrate her.

She gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. He held her eyes the whole time.

When he was finally all the way in, he settled onto his elbows, his face inches from hers, "You ready?"

Terrah nodded and moved her hips against him to reassure him. He brought her leg up onto his hip began to move inside of her. All the while still holding her eyes. It was not fast paced and rushed like all of the other times, he was slow and taking his time.

Making love to her.

Her breathing was heavy, but not quick, she leaned up and kissed him, taking his mouth the same way he was taking her body. Slow and lovingly. She arched her back as he went to slide an arm under her then lifted both of them up so that he was back onto his haunches. She wrapped her legs around him, her arms tight around his neck. She felt him speed a bit, but not too much.

Terrah pulled away from him panting, she could feel every bit of him inside her and it was causing her to go into frenzy, her clit rubbed against him on every down stroke. It felt so good. She never wanted this to end.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my," she was going to come again, her body was trembling. Luca's grip tightened on her and then he was giving her hard thrusts. Grunts and groans were coming from his mouth. He was going to come also. As he got closer his thrusts became even harder and they got fast.

Then gave a silent scream as she had her second orgasm, her core, her core squeezing his cock and then she felt his seed spill into her with 3 more hard thrusts. She leaned onto his body for support.

Terrah sighed once they were situated again, Luca resting his head on her abdomen, her against the pillows, her hand running through his hair. If only he knew what lie inside of her.

Maybe he'd make a big change then.

**I'll update as soon as I can. I'm being loaded with exams and writer's block is like a constant thing for me now. But soon. **

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	11. Gotta Get Tough Now

**OMG She's back!**

"**Gotta get tough now baby**

**Gotta do what I gotta do**

**Because you know things are getting rough now baby**

**Aint got nothing left to lose"**

**(Traded In My Cigarettes, by Plan B)**

Terrah sat at the breakfast nook that same morning, Luca was helping himself to another cup of coffee. She tried not to stare at his strong bare back, but it was hard not to. Every time she thought of earlier, it brought a deep blush to her face and Luca would smirk at her. She looked down at her plate of half eaten food. Soon she'd be eating more due to the baby that was inside her.

She sighed.

"Hey," Luca said, "there is something I want to talk to you about."

"What?" "All she could think was this couldn't be good at all if he was using such a serious tone.

There was worry in his fine features. He ran a hand through his dark hair. It was starting to get a bit shaggy.

He took a deep breath then said, "You see, there is this faction trying to overthrow us and they've declared war.

"What does this have to do with us?"

"Well, not you in particular, but I'm not going to be home for much longer, this is my last week. Next week we go out onto the battlefield."

Terrah frowned. This was really all too much for her to take in. He could not be going away from her already. He was just starting to get sweet. She thought that maybe they could be starting their own life, but now he was going to go off and fight for something she didn't give a rat's ass about.

She looked at him.

"What am I supposed to do when you are gone?"

He clasped his hands together. "Well I was thinking that maybe you could stay home with my mom, she will take care of you."

Her eyes bugged out of her head. There would be no way in hell that she would be staying with that bitch. Not even if her life depended on it.

"Whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever." She shook her head and stood up from the table, she covered her food and put in the refrigerator.

She started to clean, washed the dishes, wiped down the counters, stove and table, and swept the floor. She could feel Luca's eyes watching her the whole time. She moved on to the bedroom.

Once all the cleaning was done she sat down to have some thinking time.

This war thing just really bothered her. Wars are not good things. She wondered exactly how long he would be gone. He didn't know that she was pregnant. What if he died or something? Her baby needed a father.

Terrah must have fallen asleep thinking so hard. She yawned and stretched. It was dark out, the house was completely silent.

She stood up then felt her way to the bedroom.

"Luca," Terrah called out into the darkness. No answer. She turned on the light in the bedroom. Nothing was out of place except the bed was kind of rumpled. The car keys were gone of the dresser.

How could that ass wipe leave her here all alone without telling her where the hell he was going. She went over to stand in front of the mirror. She stared at her reflection. Her nest of chocolate curls was as frizzy as ever. Her skin had a slight glow from it, she didn't know if it was from her time spent in the sun or that so called glow they say that pregnant women have. She then rubbed her face to clear some of the sleepy look away.

She sighed then sat on the bed, she hasn't talked to her ok since the day that she was abducted. I would be nice to talk to her. The thought of home almost brought tears to her eyes. She hates the place, but oh how she missed it now that she was in a situation much worse than anything she had to previously deal with.

Terrah reached for the phone on the bedside table. Her hand shook something fierce as she tried to dial the number. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She sat it back on the hook.

Why was she scared to call her own mom? Something was stopping her, but she didn't know what.

Her head snapped up as she heard gravel crunching outside.

He's back.

She made her way down stairs. He had just made his way into the house when she got down to the landing.

Luca had his hands full of bags.

"Wha-,"

He smirked at her. "Groceries."

That shocked her really, she didn't think that he was the type of guy to go out and do something like that all by himself.

"Is there more?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I got it, you just get ready to start cooking."

Well she couldn't really object to that since he did so the shopping.

After they had dinner, they lie quietly in bed.

Terrah turned over onto her side and rested her head on her hand.

"So how does the whole going into sunlight thing work?"

"Well my mom isn't and my dad was born a vampire," Luca said.

"What do you mean your mom isn't a vampire?" She was completely confused now. That cunt seemed as much of a bloodsucker as the rest of them.

Luca turned his full attention on her. "She's a succubus."

Terrah could have sworn she had heard something about those a while ago in her school. One of her teachers was scorning some girl about acting like one.

He continued when he caught on to her confusion. "They feed off of sex. It's how they get their strength."

She lifted an eyebrow. "So your mom is technically a whore...well was?"

"No. To start off she was a human, but she did something that she really wanted to be forgotten. So, she made a deal with a witch, she would make whoever forget whatever had happened if she accepted to become a succubus. It had something to do with my father. Just know that she's not a whore."

"Whatever. You didn't clearly answer my first question."

He gave her a frustrated look. "Vampires wasn't always what we were called, it grew on. You know how you stereotype a group of people all together, and then they start living up to them?"

"Yeah." She knew about it all too well, saw it everywhere.

"We'll that's what happened. I don't remember the actual name, never wanted to. If you stay with my mom, you can ask her."

She looked away when he said the last bit. Nope, no way.

"Look, she's not that bad if you get to personally know her." He said.

She was sure that the woman didn't want to know her. How can you be so hostile to someone you don't even know?

Wait. She was hostile to "Luca when she had first met him, but he deserved it. He has a good side and a bad side. Reading her mind and shit.

She could have smacked herself. She had forgotten all about the mind reading thing. He could know all about the pregnancy and just be playing along with her. Waiting for her to speak up about it.

She turned back to him. He seemed completely oblivious. There wasn't much real change in his attitude like he knew of such matter. The groceries...

Naaah, that wasn't it, they just really needed some food.

'Why don't you just tell him,' her conscience told her.

Well he would probably suspect that something was going on, maybe he would try to be in her head then. She didn't want that to happen. He would know everything then. She really needed to know though.

"Umm can you read minds?"

He chuckled. "Not much, I sometimes catch on to some thoughts. Why? You got something to hide?"

"What? No no, nothing like that. Just wondering. You did it that one day, but you haven't mentioned anything about to since."

"Angry thoughts are loud."

Well then, she'd just have to try her hardest to remain neutral.

"This war, what is it all about?"

"Typically, werewolves. Hey multiply more than any other specie, they want more territory."

"Can't they look for territory elsewhere?."

"I'm not talking about regular territory. Different planes."

"Why do they want your plane?"

"Each plane is different, each rich with something."

It seemed like he didn't want talk about the issue. She was in this now. He dragged her in it when he married her.

She drowned as something more came to her mind.

The words came rushing out. "How long has this war been declared?"

"A while." He said quietly.

This angered Terrah. She quickly got off the bed and stood over Luca in what seemed to be a menacing way. "Why the fuck did you rush into a fucking marriage then when you knew that this fucking shit was happening?"

"To beget an heir."

The silence was so thick.

He too then got off of the bed. "Look, the marriage was supposed to happen in like another year or so, but with my dad and I both going on the field, it's a risk. If something happened to the both of us then the fortune would be left to the heir."

"FUCK! You'd leave me a single mother. That's just fucking sick. I'm literally still a child myself, how am I going to take care of a baby all by myself?"

"Humans do it all the time, I'm sure you'd figure it out."

"Get out." Terrah said looking up at him.

He raised a brow. "You can't tell me to leave my own room."

"I just did, now get the fuck out." She pointed to the door.

He gave her this I-can't-believe-this look, but started for the door.

She grabbed a pillow off the bed and threw it at the back of his head. "Don't wallow on my couch."

**Ok, so I've finally updated FINALLY. I kinda hope for 10 reviews for each chapter, but it's been a while and the people who actually read the story are getting agitated. So I've got to keep them happy. I'm writing whenever I can, whenever I get new ideas. I'll update when I can. If you have any questions, anything you want explained about the story, please leave it in a review and I'll answer it to the best of my ability. Kay BYE!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Emotion

**It's been two months and to be honest I've had this chapter typed for a while, just didn't know if I'd add more to it or what. Didn't know how I wanted it to end. But I'm going to submit it anyway even though I'm not completely satisfied with it. **

_It's just emotion that's taken me over  
>Tied up in sorrow, lost in my soul<br>But if you don't come back  
>Come home to me, darling<br>You know that  
>There'll be nobody left in this world to hold me tight<br>Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
><em>("Emotion" Samantha Sang and Bee Gees)

Throughout the whole week they played around with each other, at the end of the night Luca would somehow piss her off and he'd end up on the couch again.  
>She avoided all sex with him. She didn't want their relationship just based mainly on that. She had noticed, based on the horrible state their closet was left in one night that he had already packed.<br>The week was practically gone he still did not know of the pregnancy. At the end of this night he would be leaving. It wasn't too far away, only a few hours. She really wanted to cry. Even though she hated him she liked him in a way. Especially his touch.  
>Terrah lay curled up next to him, her legs intertwined with his, her hand on his chest. She could feel his hear steadily beating beneath her palm. She wanted to remember this. It could be the last time she sees him, feels him.<br>"Don't worry yourself, okay?" He said, his deep voice rumbling in the quiet. "I'll make sure that you see me again."  
>She looked up at him, right into his silver eyes. He looked back at her. He had some kind of emotion in them, she could not say wait it was.<br>Terrah was lifted up onto his chest, so that she was fully resting on top of him.  
>She needed to tell him, she had to. She would be ridded with guilt if she let him go out without knowing that he was going to be a father. He needed to know that he had something to come home to.<br>"Luca I-," she started, but was stopped by him.  
>"Shh," he said, putting a finger to her lips.<br>Terrah moved his hand. "But-," he covered her mouth with his.  
>Now she was falling right into him, all rational thoughts had gone. Everything forgotten.<br>There was no time for any real play. Clothes were there, now they were gone. She could feel his cock pulsing on her stomach. Ready for her.  
>She reached between her legs and grasped his cock. She aligned it with her pussy then slowly began to sink down. It felt sooo good. She loved it.<br>She locked eyes with Luca as she moved on him. Terrah let her head fall back as he ran his hands up her body and began to knead her breast. She put her hands back and balanced herself on his thighs.  
>Terrah got even wetter when he began palming her breasts and pinching her nipples, his big hands just all over her. It was driving her mad. She began to kiss him with some much need and desire when he pulled her down to him. One of his arms around her back, the other hands with a firm grasp on her hip. She knew what was about to come.<br>Cries poured out of her mouth as he started trusting up into her. The slap of their skin could be heard, the smell of the sex was loud in the air.  
>She could feel the coil in her wanting to spring, her clit was rubbing against him and it was all too good. She didn't want this to end.<br>"Fuck," she heard Luca grunt as he sped up. She rubbed faster. She began to make smalls squeals as her orgasm got closer.  
>She screamed when it finally hit her. She could feel her body go limp, all of her strength gone. She collapsed down on his chest, her breath coming out heavily.<br>In the short span of time that this had happened, Luca had cum too.  
>After their tumble, Terrah felt terrible. She wouldn't let him see that though.<br>That boost of courage she had was completely gone and now all she wanted to do was hide under a rock.  
>Now he was leaving.<br>She ran hand across his cheek, she was going to miss him.  
>"You're acting like you're going to die without me," Luca said, he ran his hand through her hair and ruffled it a bit.<br>Terrah tsked. "I actually like you sometimes."  
>"Aww, you scho schweet." He smiled then leaned down to kiss her. Terrah stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed that way for a minute, until she pulled away and buried her face into his chest. She inhaled his scent.<br>Terrah kept her eyes down when he turned her face up to him.  
>He smiled, planted a sloppy wet kiss on her mouth.<br>"I'll be back," he said.  
>She watched as he walked out and got into the car that was waiting for him. Then it pulled off into the dark and he was gone.<br>A sad sigh escaped her mouth as she closed the door.  
>The next day Terrah was woken by someone angrily banging on her bedroom door. She groaned then dragged herself out of bed to answer it.<br>The blanket wrapped around her, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she unlocked the door and opened it.  
>She knew this would happen, that the bitch would show up, but why so early?<br>There stood Luca's bitch mother all pristine with a scowl on her face.  
>"Wow, you look like shit." The first thing to come out of her mouth.<br>Terrah rolled her eyes. "I can feel it."  
>"Yeah, yeah. I do too. Anyways. I have things to do today. You'll just be my tag along." She pushed past Terrah into the bedroom. She looked around the room, her nosed turned up. Terrah watch as she looked at the bed with utter disgust. She must smell the sex.<br>Terrah took note of her state of dress. It was the most normal thing she had ever seen her wear. Khaki Bermuda shorts =, a white blouse with that was slightly see-through with floral print all over it. On her feet were white sandals with little rhinestone. Her wrist was adorned with a really expensive looking watch, but nothing else. Her face was clean of make-up. Ahead band that matched the print of her shirt held her ginger ringlets away from her face.  
>Luca's mom shooed her into the shower.<br>After Terrah finished drying off she wrapped a towel around herself and cautiously stepped back into the room.  
>The hell cat had a somewhat sour look on her face, one that said she was not satisfied. She was staring at the clothes that she had laid out on the bed.<br>Terrah really wished she knew her name. It wouldn't be so odd to break out and talk to her then.  
>She must have went through the whole closet because she was sure she didn't leave any bright yellow sundresses out in the open.<br>"You definitely need a new wardrobe." She shook her head. "Jeans, t-shirts, flashy, somewhat skanky teen wear. That's all that you have. A lady does not dress that way.'  
>Terrah rolled her eyes. "I'm only eighteen. Technically still a teenager."<br>"You're a grown-up, so time to be a lady."  
>Terrah was relieved when ginger finally finished tugging on her hair and it was time to go. The pins didn't feel good at all, she wanted to just pull them out and run for her life. This bitch was truly trying to kill her on the sly.<p>

She held her head up stiffly as she got into the passenger side of the two-door coupe, just hoping that she wasn't in for something too drastic.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I know of you are probably upset that he didn't get to find out about the baby, but I thought that that would be just too easy, needed a twist. He will find out though and when he does, he's going to be hella pissed. **

**I've got two weeks of Spring Break coming up, so I should be writing then. Look out for another update!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
><strong> 


	13. Girl's Night Out

So here's another chapter, late as usual, but it's here. *big smile*  
>Totally sorry about the big mystery of Luca not finding out and the fact that I said he'd be pissed when he does. It's all part of the big bang though.<p>

_"Stay tonight  
>don't come morning, don't come light<br>they may be lies  
>but say you'll stay and we'll be alright"<br>_Stay by Sara Bareilles

They arrived in a part of town that Terrah had yet to see. It was like a chain of stores for rich people. Everyone around looked rather pompous. She just couldn't stand it, she hated people who lived to flaunt the amount of money that they have. It just seemed wrong because not everyone was as able.  
>There were all kinds of fancy cars parked in the spaces next to the sidewalks. The old flashy kind, the new flashy kind. The types were quite a range.<br>Luca's mom parked next to a silver BMW, all sparkly and new looking.  
>"Come on," she said, grabbing her purse and exiting the car. Terrah was extra careful not to hit the car next to them. She didn't want to scratch or dent either of them.<br>"What exactly are we going to do?" Terrah dared ask.  
>"Lunch with the ladies, you need to get out and about. Get to know some people.<br>This couldn't be a very good idea, not at all. The dinner was still fresh on her mind. She remembered it all. The kicking, the screaming, that blond…  
>Some people would greet them while others looked at them with nasty looks. A lot of people wore nasty looks. It was like they were thinking, "No one here is better than me."<br>She turned her attention to the things that were in the windows of the shops. All of it looked rather expensive. Clothes, shoes, purses, jewelry, antique furniture, little knick knacks, china.  
>Terrah didn't notice that they were slowing down until she almost ran into the back of the mad woman in front of her.<br>The doors of the restaurant were wide open. It had a kind of chill atmosphere. People chatted at their tables quietly unlike what you would find in your usual restaurant where there was always that group of people that would be loud.  
>The décor was kind of country. The tables and chair were wooden. The walls were surprisingly spotless white. The table cloths were all white as well. It didn't seem like the kind of place you would find such posh people unless you were thinking of a country club, but this was nowhere near one of those. There were all sorts of people here.<br>Heads turned as they made their way to where they were going. These people all looked like a friendly bunch. None of them had any stink-eye looks. They smiled and waved at Luca's mom, so they must have known her.  
>"Ethel!" smiled a semi intoxicated woman from a table in the back. "We've been waiting for you."<br>"Fashionably late as always." _Ethel _said.  
>She was all smiles and her face was shining like a light. Well all of her seemed to be shining. Her bluish black hair seemed to be moved by this wind that couldn't be felt.<br>Must be of a different species.  
>Terrah sat in the seat beside Luca's mom. It was the only one left open anyway.<br>All four of the new women were smiling at her, and to be honest it was creeping her out. She hadn't met any of Luca's family's associates that had been nice to her.  
>"So this is the new addition to your little family?" The woman sitting across from her asked.<br>Ethel glanced at Terrah. "Apparently." Terrah didn't know if she should feel offended or what.  
>"Aww, it's not that bad." She smiled warmly then reached her hand out across the table. "I'm Kismet."<br>"Terrah Laken."  
>"Ooh cool. You got one of them double names." The girl sitting beside Kismet looked pretty young, younger than Terrah no doubt, one of their daughters or nieces maybe. She had a southern accent. "I'm Eris."<br>Eris looked to be at least 15. She was a bit on the chunky side, but it wasn't a bad look for her. She was actually quite pretty, long wavy golden brown hair, piercing blue eyes. Her face was round, cheeks totally pinchable even at her age.  
>Terrah smiled at her, she seemed nice.<br>The other two women introduced themselves.  
>Mist, the one who had exclaimed Ethel's name when she saw them was a witch. That kind of explained her floating hair. She and the bitch had apparently been friends for quite a while.<br>The other woman, Carrow wasn't of many words. She was a real beauty though. Her hair was so blond it was silver almost, her skin just as fair. Her eyes were oddly a light purple, they seemed to be burning deep with something unknown. Her features all together were small and elfish. Her mouth a perfect little red bow, her ears were _pointed_ and her fingernails were literally claws.  
>Terrah thought that it would be rude to just come out and ask what she was, she just wasn't brazen enough.<br>She wasn't uncomfortable with the woman, she didn't feel unwelcome. They asked her questions, she answered them Sometimes she'd ask them small questions that weren't too prying.  
>Mist kept giving her this looks, like she knew something the others didn't and Terrah just hoped to God that she didn't have some witchy power that gave a sense of the presence that was currently growing in her belly.<br>"So how do you like your marriage with Luca," asked Eris?  
>Well she wasn't expecting that. "Ermm, its okay I guess. He's nice. Sometimes. ."<br>All the women had their attention on her, the feeling of being in the spotlight didn't do well for her..  
>"You can give us a better answer than that," Mist said with a smirk on her face.<br>Terrah sighed, she just really didn't want to go into this, the only good thing that came with Luca-  
>"How's the sex?" This came from Kismet.<br>Ethel shifted beside her. She obviously didn't like that question either. Maybe because it was a human her son was plowing.  
>She cleared her throat. "I don't really think I should be telling the world about my sex life."<br>"Come on," Eris exclaimed dramatically, "who wouldn't want to tell how good tumbling is with that sexy beast."  
>The pressure was killing her. She didn't want to let them down by being a secretive prude.<br>She rubbed her palms on the bottom of her dress and cleared her throat. "Well, he's a real tiger." A sigh came from her and that seemed to make the others think that she had caved in. "He was my first, so I can't compare him with anyone. I do enjoy myself it though, he's really…" She looked for the right word, "Thorough."  
>"Did it hurt?" Eris was looking at her with that anxious expression, waiting for an answer to her question."<br>Terrah was about to speak, but Carrow spoke up. "That's highly inappropriate." The expression on her face was annoyed. "Everyone doesn't experience the same thing, so for you it will probably be different. You'll just have to wait and see what it feels like."  
>Terrah watched this thing between the two. Eris rolled her and snapped back. "You're one to talk, Miss. I-Must-Stay-Pure-Until-The-Cobwebs-Are-Too-Much."<br>The women at the table stifled laughter, Terrah could hardly hold her own.  
>She excused herself to the bathroom. Her bladder was really full.<br>When she made it out of the restroom, she saw that they were getting ready to leave, saying their goodbyes and that.  
>They planned to meet up again sometime during the week. Terrah didn't mind at all. She didn't think that they were bad people, rather good instead.<br>She didn't know where in the hell Ethel got her attitude from then. Maybe she'd just have to warm up to her once she sees what kind of person she was and not just think of her as the human bitch who married her too good son.  
>After they parted ways, they went to a few stores where Ethel was intent on buying Terrah a whole new wardrobe. The bad thing about it was that she wanted to be in the dressing room whenever Terrah was trying on something. It made Terrah feel really self-conscious, like maybe she had already gained some baby weight or something, but she knew she hadn't, she still looked exactly the same and all of her clothes still fit.<br>Surprisingly she never made any comments that were too bad. Terrah knew that she didn't have a bad figure, somehow through all of the years she had kept herself in shape. Never really played any sports except when she had to and that wasn't very often. She rather liked staying snuggled up in bed with a good book and a bunch of junk food.  
>Terrah secretly got plenty of lingerie, not because she really liked Luca or anything, but she wanted something for him to see when he came back. If he came back.<br>By the time Ethel dropped Terrah off at home, it had already gone dark. She was more than tired. She was in need of a good shower to get rid of the stink of the day.  
>As she was heading up the stairs, she heard ringing. It was her cell phone that she never thought together. No one ever called to talk to her and she didn't want to call and talk to anyone.<br>She pushed open the bedroom door with her butt since her hands were full of bags. She deserted them on the floor and rushed over to the phone. She didn't check to see who it was, just picked it up.  
>"What?" She answered.<br>"Oh, what a way to answer the phone when your husband is on the line." Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of Luca's voice.

**REVIEW PUH-LEEEAAASE**


	14. Subway and that Bird of Yours

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and your great need for me to update. I do enjoy them so.**

**I've got a booming headache. After pouring over this chapter for forever, I've finally let my fingers do some work. It's not that good, I must say, but I'm updating for you beautiful people. Those who haven't favored me as an author most likely don't know that ****I HAVE POSTED A NEW STORY****, so go check it out please and tell me what you think.**

**So on…**  
>Terrah let out a breath. "Oh, it's you."<p>

"What do you mean, it's you?"

Before he could go assuming anything, she began to question him.

"Where are you?"

"Hunting." He said.

A confused look came over Terrah's face. She held the phone in the crook of her neck as she began to busy herself with putting away all of the things she had gotten that day.

"What do you mean by hunting?"

"For food, got to get my strength up." She could hear him moving around, the sound of heavy boots on asphalt.

All that came out of her mouth was a simple "oh."

She didn't really like the thought that she was out looking for some whore's neck to tap into. Especially when she had grown accustomed of him easing up on her in the middle of the night, nuzzling her neck.

She knew what would be coming and she wanted it.

He would pull her against him, then start running his hands under her shirt...

"Terrah, Terrah, Terraaahh."

She cleared her thoughts. "Hmmm?"

"What's got your mind so preoccupied?"

"Ohhh nothing."

She could picture Luca rolling his eyes. He'd know something was up.

"Whatever. So what have you been up to?"

She started getting into detail about her whole day with his mother. The meeting with the other women, the shopping. Lunch. Just everything. It was all pouring out of her.

"Sounds like you had a fun day."

"Better than I thought it would be."

After she was finished with putting away the clothes, she started tidying the room. She couldn't come out of the tub all relaxed, knowing that there was things that needed to be done.

And to be honest, she felt kind of weird talking to Luca over the phone, it was weird talking to anyone over the phone because you had to keep up the conversation to save yourself from those little moments of quietness and right now that's what they seemed to be having.

"Well, I've got to go now," Luca said sighing.  
>Terrah walked into the bathroom. "Ok."<br>"I like you."  
>"I like you too." She smiled then hung up.<br>She went over to the deep claw footed tub and started running water. She didn't have any bubble bath so she just poured some shower gel in. Sweetheart's Berry Flirt.  
>After the water was finished running, she turned on Pandora. She folded her dress up and sat it on the counter along with her panties. Into the hot water she went.<br>"Can, anybody find me somebody to love?  
>Each morning I get up, I die a little.<br>Can barely stand on my feet,  
>Take a look in the mirror and cry,<br>Lord what you doing to me?"  
>She absolutely loved Queen. One thing about her mom was that she actually had great taste in music and she had passed it on down to Terrah. She literally grew up on the stuff.<br>Terrah stayed in the tub for much longer than she should have. The water had gone too cool and no matter how many times she added more hot water it just wasn't working.  
>It was going to be very lonely. The quietness of the house bothered her. No Luca.<br>Nothing seemed right.  
>In a few months' time she was going to be showing and people would know, but would <em>he <em>be back by then? She couldn't survive these upcoming months by herself, she knew enough about pregnancies to know that.  
>Besides, who was going to be the one to make late night snack runs for her?<p>

Luca put his phone away after Terrah ended the call. He was going to get through to her one day. He knew he didn't love her. Whatever is necessary to protect her yes, but drowning in love. No way.  
>Deep down he wished that he could have properly courted her. The whole marriage thing just came all too quickly and that's not the way it should have been done.<br>Maybe then they wouldn't have so much ice to break.  
>She is a good fuck though. Crazy.<br>He chuckled to himself as he caught with his friends.  
>The days that were to come wasn't going to be filled with home cooked meals. So fast food it was. He followed them into Subway.<br>He joined them in a booth farthest away from open ears.  
>Chet and Knute seemed to be having some kind of argument as usual. The two were identical twins. He'd have been mad at the other too.<br>Sayer moved out of the booth and let me take the window seat. The window or wall is always mine. Not like he controlled him or anything, they'd just had enough fights.  
>"It's the married man," Knute said smirking.<br>"Yeah," Chet and Sayer announced in unison.  
>Luca rolled his eyes. "Fuck off."<br>They'd all been up his ass since he'd gotten home from him and Terrah's honeymoon. All wanting to know how the married life was treating him. Luca was no saint. He'd been with more girls than any of them, not all together, but as individuals.  
>"She'll have him pussy whipped soon enough if she already hasn't got him," Chet said before taking a huge bite out of his sub. You'd think that it was Sayer was the one with the big ass mouth due to his name, but he was actually kind of quiet. The broody, don't fuck with me type.<br>Knute grinned deviously, "She could whip me any day. If she were mine, I'd be all up in that 24/7."  
>Chet smiled and patted his brother on the back, "Sorry mate, your dick's too small. She'd be better off with me."<p>

Had Luca been the aggressive type he would been at his throat, but considering he weren't he just sat back and let the conversation go on.  
>"Ooooohhh, remember that night?" Knute asked.<br>Luca and Sayer shared looks. They didn't know what the hell he was talking about, but obviously  
>Chet did judging by the look he got on his face.<br>He frowned and sputtered, "It was cold that night."  
>The other three all burst out laughing. After they all chilled down, all you heard was the sound of rustling and chewing for quite a while.<br>They'd all had to tend a meeting. Luca couldn't stand his father sometimes. He could be such an asshole. He thought he knew everything that was best for him, but he really didn't. Luca wasn't a kid anymore he could make his own damn decisions. It's part of growing up.  
>Apparently he wanted Luca to do things like spying, instead of actual fighting. What a way to make him look like a bitch in front of everyone.<br>Sons were supposed to fight along with their fathers. No one knew what could happen, so you would want to be present while you could.  
>"I wouldn't mind having a go at the bird of your either." Sayer broke the silence. "Bit out of it though. Mental." Sayer broke the silence.<br>"'You got that right." Chet said, "She showed her ass at that dinner.  
>"She had a right to," Knute added.<br>They'd all been present at the welcome home dinner. He couldn't blame Terrah for that. Everyone was trying to have a go at her. He'd never liked Beelzebub, she'd always wanted him for her whore daughter Katarina.  
>Little did they know they'd he'd already had her and that was all that was there. Just sex. Plus she slept with everyone. Groupies were nothing to her.<br>It had actually been quite a turn on to see Terrah like that. He'd hate to have that kind of anger from her aimed at his way. That wouldn't end well at all. They lived in the same house.  
>After they had all finished their food, they chatted for a bit longer before they made leave.<br>They didn't have anything to do for the next few days.  
>Last days of freedom you could call it.<p>

**Sneak Peak Chapter Fifteen  
><strong>

The music was too loud.  
>How In the hell had they convinced her to go to a night club? It was far too much body heat and there were smells that just wasn't good at all.<br>She was trying to make the most of it the best she could, but it just wasn't really working out.  
>Her hips swayed effortlessly in the too short dress she was forced in. She felt a body come up behind her and a wave of anger came over her. Men just didn't get it, no matter how many times she swatted them off of her, another always came right back.<br>She spun around and pushed her hands out, shoving a body away from her.  
>Judging by the size of the guy, she had no idea where all of that strength had come from.<br>"Stay the FUCK away from me," she growled then started back dancing.  
>The guy chuckled, "Luca, look who I found."<p>

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	15. Dancing in the Dark

**Thank you reviewers, followers, and favoriters, you make my day bright like a box of Cheez Its. Usually it takes me much longer to update, but I've nothing else to do. So here I am, like a few months early. Smh.  
>Don't be mad at me after this chapter…<strong>

A night out.  
>Terrah didn't know how in the hell they had convinced her to do this.<br>She'd never thought that she would be the one to go out clubbing, you'd expect that through her 'high school' life she would've been to plenty of part, but she was they type who'd rather stay in. So she'd never go. Plus she'd only been invited to a few and they only did that to be nice.  
>They were supposed to be on their way to visit the men.<br>Apparently Mist and Carrow's fathers were fighting in the war alongside the vampires even though they were different species.  
>Terrah hadn't seen Luca in almost three months so she'd instantly agreed to tag along with them.<br>The phone calls and occasional Skype just wasn't doing it for her, she needed some contact. Let's not forget the fact that she's in her second trimester and she still hadn't told him.  
>Hell, Mist was the only one who knew and Terrah hadn't been the one to tell her. If she wasn't so damn nosy and didn't go snooping through other people's shit all the time then it would have still been unknown to the world. Her doctor didn't count.<br>The small bump that she now sported could be easily covered with minor loose clothing. You wouldn't know unless you were touching her.  
>"Ow!" Terrah exclaimed as the iron of the straighteners brushed her ear.<br>"Sorry," Carrow mumbled as she continued straightening her hair. Terrah never tried straightening her hair. She knew it was a lost cause. She just didn't have that kind of patience and her arms would get tired of being held up in the air. But having someone else do it, that's okay.  
>Carrow was in control of hair and makeup and Kismet had the clothes. She was currently out searching appropriate for clubbing because Terrah owned none. Some of the little body fitting dresses wasn't going to work because of her situation so she needed something loose but sexy or something that didn't show off her belly.<br>"All done," Carrow announced. Terrah watched her as she stepped back to view her work, even spinning her around in the chair. "Whataya think?"  
>It didn't really fit her. Her face wasn't all that slim so it didn't really look right. Too flat.<br>"Can you give it a bit of thickness, like maybe…well, I don't know, just make it so it's not this flat."  
>She got a thoughtful look on her face, then suddenly she clapped her hands together. "I got it!"<br>The ending result was some light curls and then one of those bands placed around her head like a hippie. She guess she could get used to her hair being plastered to her forehead for the night.  
>The hotel room door was being opened. "I'm back bitches, " Mist yelled, loud as always. "Wait till you see what I got you."<br>She stood in the doorway with two Charlotte Russe bags hanging off of her arm. A Cheshire grin on her face. Terrah shifted in the chair as she came towards her. "Nice hair, NOW GO PUT THIS ON!." The bags were shoved into her arms and Mist started jumping up and down doing a happy clap.  
>"Come on," she grabbed Mist and slammed the bathroom door behind them, Terrah was left alone.<br>She really didn't want to know what was in the bag, so she closed her eyes and reached in blindly.  
>One eye open.<br>Leopard print.  
>Two eyes open.<br>Little to no material and buckles.  
>Terrah straightened out the item and held it up to have a proper look see at it. Some kind of jumper. It had shorts, well if you could call them that. A black belt with a gold studded buckle. The 'top' part of it consisted of a front, the back of it being two miniature belts to hold it together. No straps.<br>She shook her head then sat it on the counter, then emptied the rest of the bag's contents. Nothing could be any worse than what she had siting on the counter. Many gold bangles, pair of gold hoop ear rings. A pair of six inch leopard print stilettos. She has to admit they were cute, but they were going to harm her feet.  
>Banging on the bathroom door. "Hurry up and put it on ho!"<br>She swallowed her pride and slowly began to dress herself. Just as she was putting on the heels, Mist and Carrow burst through the door.  
>"Foxy Momma," Carrow said smiling. She didn't know just how true it was.<br>They balanced out all of the bangles on her wrists and then forced her to put on the big hoops. She sprayed on a bit of perfume and then it was time to go.  
>Mist had a taxi waiting outside for them, they all climbed into the backseat.<br>"Where to," the driver asked looking in the mirror at them.  
>"The Icoooooon," Mist sang.<br>The ride from their hotel to the Icon wasn't very long. Only a few blocks away actually. They could have walked. It was no surprise that they didn't have to wait in line. Terrah was very thankful for that. It seemed like Mist and Carrow got around, they knew the bouncer. The guy seemed to bit of an asshole anyway, letting the really attractive girls with a lot on display in before the others.  
>The icon had a kind of goth scene to it. The ceiling was red. The floor checkered black and white. At the front of the dance floor on both sides of the DJ were girls dancing in tube like cages.<br>She would have preferred The Cat's Meow Karaoke bar any night over this.  
>Mist had a good grip on her arm pulling her towards the bar. She awkwardly climbed up onto the too tall stool.<br>"ID?" Apparently Mist was older than Terrah though her to be. She was actually pushing 23 when she had the face of someone so much younger, but I guess that happens when you have forever to live in the first place.  
>Two shots were pushed to Terrah. She looked at Mist like she'd grown a second head.<br>She rolled her eyes. "It won't hurt, just drink up. "  
>Coughing and sputtering her way through she had finally downed them.<br>Mist clapped her on the back. "You're on your own now bud." She was gone before Terrah could stop her.  
>After staying seated for a few minutes, she finally swallowed her pride and went out onto the dance floor. She was never one for dancing so she just looked around to see what the other girls were doing and mimicked them.<br>The music was too loud.  
>How In the hell had they convinced her to go to a night club? It was far too much body heat and there were smells that just wasn't good at all.<br>She was trying to make the most of it the best she could, but it just wasn't really working out.  
>Her hips swayed effortlessly in the too short dress she was forced in. She felt a body come up behind her and a wave of anger came over her. Men just didn't get it, no matter how many times she swatted them off of her, another always came right back.<br>She spun around and pushed her hands out, shoving a body away from her.  
>Judging by the size of the guy, she had no idea where all of that strength had come from.<br>"Stay the FUCK away from me," she growled then started back dancing.  
>The guy chuckled, "Luca, look who I found."<br>Shit. Luca was here. She tried to make a break from the guy who she guessed was one of his friends. Their grip was too strong. Terrah started struggling, trying to pull herself away from him. She ended hitting a few people in her trysts who didn't respond nicely.  
>Once some punches were thrown she was able to break away. Quickly making her way through the crowd, she headed for the exit. She could here Luca calling after her, but that didn't stop her.<br>Terrah leaned against the wall in the nearby alley catching her breath, what a night.  
>"Hello there," a deep cold voice said. A cold chill ran down her back. She turned towards the voice. A large male shadow was stalking towards her.<br>"Uhhh Hi," she nervously replied. He was slowly advancing on her causing her to keep taking backward steps. Her heel got caught in something making her fall back, a pain shooting through her ass and up her spine.  
>"TERRAH," Luca was calling for her again, she could hear his footsteps, he was that close.<br>The guy was on her then. "Don't you dare," he growled.  
>"LUCAAA," she screamed at the top of her lungs, much panic in her voice.<br>Everything went black after that.

**Not going to post a sneak peek with this, the next chapter is going to be very spicy.  
>Don't forget to stop by and read my new story <strong>**He Wants Me, He Wants Me Not****. It's here in the Vampires category**.  
><strong> REVIEW PLEASE!<strong> 


	16. My Kidnappers Don't Mean Any Harm

**I have completed the first month of my senior year. I don't even feel like a senior, I feel normal. I'm jittery because I think I ran a red light and I don't know if it was photo enforced…**

**OOOOkay…Here goes…and don't hate this story after this chapter, because to be honest this chapter sucks.**

"What the fuck did you think you were doing bringing her here?" Luca growled in the silence. He glanced back and forth between Mist and Carrow, waiting for an answer.  
>Carrow put her hands up in defense, "Hey it wasn't my idea." She said this with complete disinterest like nothing had happened. Luca watched as she went and plopped down on the bed.<br>He knew it wasn't her idea, but still, she was the most responsible one of the two, she should have put her foot down whenever Mist had suggested bringing Terrah along with them.  
>Luca could tell that<br>Mist was really scared. It was coming off of her in waves.  
>Sayer and Chet took up the two the two chairs in the placed in the both far corners of the hotel room, they'd been quiet the whole time.<br>"We thought we'd come up and visit, you know. "You're not exactly in the field"-  
>That alone was like a slap to the face, it was just so shameful and he didn't like to bring it up.<br>-"so we thought everything would be fine," Mist took a deep breath, her body quivering with it, "and that maybe,"- She glanced up at Luca, wringing her hands, he could feel a frown fall unto his face. Her gaze was cautious and she didn't continue on.  
>Luca stepped closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder, slightly squeezing, the grip getting tighter as the seconds passed.<br>"Maybe what," his voice was low as he asked this.  
>She lowered her gaze and looked elsewhere but him, "That maybe she'd tell you,"-<br>In an instant Luca had her up against the wall, no space between them, his face craned down close to hers. His hand around her neck. "Tell me what?"  
>She sucked in a breath. "She's pregnant."<br>If the tenseness in the room could have grown more, then it did.  
>Shock dawned on Luca, but he covered it up quickly, the anger taking over. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, and before he could stop himself the back of his hand had lashed her across the cheek, Mist's head whipping violently to the side, her temple hitting the wall, her neck cracking, then her body falling carelessly to the floor.<p>

Terrah stirred as she felt someone patting her face. She cracked open her eyes then started blinking rapidly due to the light filling the room.  
>A larger figure was looming over her, immediately her memory of what happened came in tsunami of thoughts.<br>She quickly scrambled back on the bed and ended up falling onto the floor. A dark manly chuckle filled the silence of the room.  
>He started making his way towards her, "No need to fear my darling, I'm not here to hurt you." The man held his hand out to her, she only glanced at it. "Suit yourself then." He walked to the other side of the room.<br>Terrah slowly got to her feet keeping her eyes on him.  
>"The question is why a vampire who's high in society, want a wife who's <em>human<em>." It was rhetorical. "I don't know either."  
>While he talked, she studied his features. He was very attractive yes. Young. Curly, short black hair, tan skin tone as if he was of a Hispanic background. Deep dark brown eyes, a well-defined jawline, perfect nose, a build a bit bigger than Luca's, but around the same height. He wore a white V-neck, and khakis, his feet bare. Well then, at least someone is comfortable.<br>"Hey!" He was snapping at her.  
>"What?"<br>He scoffed. "Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?"  
>Terrah rolled her eyes, "If I had any interest in you then maybe I would have." Where did those balls come from?<br>He started walking towards her, she stumbled into the bedside table. Terrah made a grab for the lamp that was sitting there, but he took it from her grasp before she could do anything stupid.  
>Trapped. "Wh-what do y-you want from me?" She stuttered.<br>He threw his head back and laughed. "I just fucking explained it to you."  
>"Oh," she scratched her head, "well tell it again."<br>"Dinner time maybe and uh you might want to take a shower and change. You look like shit and uh-your something is showing right there." He pointed down to her chest where the top of her nipple was peeking out.  
>She gasped and then pulled up the little slutty outfit. Her face growing red as she looked down at her feet.<br>He chucked her under the chin, a genuine smile on his puss. "It's okay, I secretly like it." She pushed him away from her at that. He turned to exit the room, "I've much to explain, so you better prepare yourself mentally. Nothing physical, we don't want to hurt that bun of yours"… Laughter.  
>Terrah frowned at that, how did he know about the baby? She tentatively sat on the bed, her hands coming to rest on her belly. Well things could have been worse, like waking up in a dungeon shackled to a wall with all kind of torture devices around. From that little meet and greet she could tell that he really meant no harm. Most likely he just wanted to use her some kind of way. To get at the vampires.<br>She didn't even feel scared now. There she was in this lavish room with a big comfortable bed. No one had taken her clothes off, only her shoes which she was thankful for. In movies, if they left your shoes on then they weren't up to any good. Obviously whoever her 'they' was up to no good, but they were doing her some good? If that made any sense.  
>Terra got up and walked over to the window. They were barred. Great. She took sat down onto the window seat and peered out. All she saw was a vast amount of trees, but she could tell that the space was open at the backside of the house, because she didn't see many treetops there. No neighboring houses, must be somewhere out in the country.<br>There was no sound she realized, no sound coming from the other parts of the house and none coming from outside. How did they do it?  
>She walked over to the plasma screen, running her fingers along the sides, searching for the buttons. She pressed the top button, nothing, and then she pressed the bottom one. The screen lit up and turned on. It was on That 70's Show. She turned the volume up halfway, the sound booming in the closed space.<br>The slide of her 'blouse' reminded her of what she was wearing, she headed over to the double doors of what she assumed was the closet. It was completely empty, so she headed over to the chest of drawers. Nothing.  
>She sighed and with her last bit of hope walked into the bathroom. There were clothes folded neatly sitting on the counter.<br>Why was this even necessary if they were going to treat her so nicely? Toiletries were there as well and she was too thankful for it. Oh god, her breath. She could tell that it probably reeked by the feeling of her mouth.  
>Terrah heard a bit of noise that wasn't the TV as she exited the shower. She stood frozen then cautiously made her way to the door that was partly open. She grabbed the corner of it and peeked around. There was a small girl sitting there. She was 6 or 7 maybe.<br>The small whine of the door must have caught her attention because she turned her head towards Terrah.  
>"Hi," she smiled. Her two front teeth were missing. I was oddly cute. Terrah waved at her awkwardly. "I'll wait until you're dressed."<br>Things were starting to get weirder and weirder…  
>Terrah closed the door and put a rush on dressing. Little kids usually had a short amount of patience and liked to burst in on others.<br>The door opened, like this.  
>The little girl looked up at her with big brown eyes, the same shade as the 'guy.' "Can I brush your hair?"<br>"Uhhh sure."  
>She reached up and grabbed the brush off the counter, then Terrah's hand, and pulled her into the room. "Here sit on the floor." Terrah did as she said and the girl sat up on the bed, her feet dangling on each side of Terrah's shoulders.<br>She winced as the brush was pulled through her hair. She knew that this would happen. Her hair easily tangled because of the thickness, plus the mass of curls. "Start from the ends, then work your way up."  
>"Ok." The girls answered.<br>They sat in silence for a while. Well the TV was still on.  
>"Amias wants to take over the vampire kingdom."<br>Terrah tenced. "What?"  
>"If he has you- has his wife then-then he can be the controller." She said this in a weird calm voice. "He knows you're gonna have a little baby. They look up to their blood."<p>

**Here I go with another one. It was confusing…even for me to write. I just felt that I've kept you all waiting so I had to feel it in by giving you this crappy chapter. I plan on finishing this by the time I get out of school, hopefully a few months before. Class of 2014! Yayeeeer!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. Kill, Kill

**I've been really slacking, I know. I mentioned that I want to finish before I graduate, so I'm still looking forward to that. Done with the first semester of my senior year in high school. Got the college I want to go to, just have to get accepted, though I know I shouldn't have a problem in that department. Yay c/o 2014. Ish is expensive. *thumps down***

Terrah sat in silence as they talked around her. This was just too crazy. It was like she just a good old pal, no one looked at her funny, sneered at her, said insulting words…it was too much.  
>Apparently Amias had an identical twin, Keevn. The little girl was their little sister. Their parents were away. Doing dirty business while their parents are away…cool.<br>"Terrah Laken Terrah Laken," Anna Ree was trying to get her attention.  
>"Hmm?" Terrah asked? She turned her attention to the child that was sitting atop the table, pizza box open in front of her.<br>The child stared at Terrah, her large, brown eyes shifting everywhere, wringing her greasy, little hands. 'How cute.'  
>"I-I was wonderin' if-if maybe you like here?"<br>Terrah felt uncomfortable now. She hadn't had any trouble; they were very nice to her. She still wanted to go home though.  
>"I like you a whole lot, but it would be nice if I was at home. I have a husband-I know he's very worried."<br>She hmph-ed. "Maybe Keevn or Amias can be your new husband and you can get a divorce from the old one."  
>"Hold up," Keevn interrupted, "don't bring me into this because "I" don't want to marry her. No offense."<br>Amias started laughing. "No one wants to marry her. We just need her for as long it takes to get the vampire kingdom. Your little ankle biter holds all of the power."  
>Oddly Terrah felt greatly offended. No one wanted to marry her…like she was damaged goods or something. And talk about ankle biters, they were technically dogs. She frowned down into her half-eaten chicken alfredo. She didn't have an appetite now. She pushed away her plate.<br>"Awww, someone lose their appetite." Amias smirked at her. "You should be eating a lot you, get some good weight for the ankle biter."  
>Terrah lifted her hands to rub her temples. She was suddenly getting a headache, <em>"Oh my god, I don't think I can take this for much longer."<em> She though.  
>The rest of the day was a blur, she watched as they sat around and joked, the little girl following her around like a puppy, it was tiring in its own way.<br>That night she was suddenly woken out of her slumber by a scorching hand making its way around her neck. She knew she was in trouble. She slowly cracked open her eyes, a tall, thin figure that almost blended into the shadows were at her bedside. All that she could make out was glowing red eyes that kept shifting to Terrah's left where the girl was sleeping. It wanted her to stay quiet.  
>She didn't want the little girl to be injured in any kind of way so she did. It pulled her from the bed and over to the open window. Her eyes widened and a dry scream caught in her throat when it leaped out. It had landed safely in its feet and had begun to lope through the woods. The wind whipped harshly against her face, tears were falling freely.<br>This had to be where it ended.

No one had any kind of lead on where she could be, on who could have her. Well they knew who would have her, but they didn't know _who_ could have her.  
>The wolf boys had owned up to taking her, Luca had been very angry at them and would have attacked them, had he not been held back. He knew that they wouldn't do her any harm. Hell, he grew up with them.<br>When they admitted that someone had taken her away from them as well, that's when shit got serious, because no one had a clue on who else would be out to get them other than the werewolves. Just like that, it was like the vampires had teamed up with the wolves. They were both after the same prize. They'd just have to fight it out when they got that prize back.  
>At first no one of the vampire covens wanted to help, but when they were told that she was expecting their next heir then that got everyone's attention. Many people were pitching in wherever they could.<br>The witches didn't really get along with the vampires, so there wasn't too much help from them though they could really use it.  
>Luca was in a raged state, everyone had been steering clear of him because he could blow any minute. The girls were the ones who had been handling most of the business about where she could possibly be. He had been feeling really guilty about what he had done and when the time cam he would apologize to her. Whenever that time was, it would be after he got his Terrah back.<br>This was going to be a very long process, no doubt it would take months, but as long as they came out good in the end was all that mattered.

When Terrah woke up this time, it wasn't the luxury of what she had when she was first captured. This was real. There were stone walls surrounding her, a tiny barred window that was too high for anyone to reach. On the far wall, there was a hearth burning, but it was still too cold.  
>Something was slithering up her leg and she tried kicking, but her leg wouldn't go far, it was shackled to the bed. She looked down her bed and made eye contact with a large snake. Terrah knew that she was supposed to keep calm, but she couldn't keep the scream down that ripped its way from her throat. She twitched her body as best as she could to try and shake it off of her, but it wasn't happening. There was no way that she was going to touch it.<br>A much heavier weight was suddenly on her and she froze, it chuckled. A deep, manly chuckle.  
>She popped open her eyes and found a set of red ones focused on her. The ones she had seen previously.<br>"It has a bit of fight, I see." He had a heavy lisp, so they were more like, _"It hasss a bit of fight, sssee." _Creepy, but cool at the same time.  
>The thing moved off of her, it's movement lithe and smooth like that of a predator.<br>"You're in for a hard time human, those idiot boys had no idea what they were in power of, but me, I know. I will use you to your fullest ability. Welcome to your new home. Expect no good treatment." He smiled at her, his eyes getting brighter if possible, all of his teeth sharp like some kind of animal. "To welcome you…"  
>The snake struck at her faster than she could think, her body going numb, her vision hazy…then she was gone.<p>

**So…yeah, things all over the place. The next chapter will be months from this point in the story, just giving you a heads up.  
>Reviews are more than welcome…some of you are probably angry with this, but it was going to happen.<br>**


	18. Save Me

**Thank you to followers, favorites, reviews…whatever, everyone. You guys are awesome and I haven't forgotten you at all. **

**I know I said I wanted to be done by the time I graduated, but that didn't happen. I graduated. Congratulations to all of the other Class of 2014-ers. I hope things are working out for you like you planned…like getting into the college that you wanted to get into and getting the car you wanted. For me it was getting a new laptop. It's not the one I wanted, but it's mine. **

**I am not due to college until Spring of 2015. I joined the Navy Reserve and my basic training is in January. Yay me. Long way to go.**

**I have a lot of free time so that means a lot of time to write. If this story is not done by January, someone please kill me. Fast. **

Terrah could feel him as he came down the curving stares that led into the dungeon that she was held in. Every time he entered, a sense of dread came over the room, one that told you to stay the fuck away.  
>Though she easily guessed that the others were vampires, witches, and werewolves, she didn't know what the hell he was and that made her panic even more.<br>"My pretty," he addressed her as he came into view. She stayed lying on her side, not bothering to acknowledge his presence. Plus, it was always the same thing. He'd come in and walk towards her in that creepy floating kind of way, wanting her to make a move. He always wore the same red silk robe, the hood on, red eyes glowing from the shadows of it. His hands were porcelain pale, long and thin fingers tipped with sharp black nails.  
>She froze when he placed his hand on her shoulder, the grip tightening and pushing her so that she was on her back. Terrah was met with his face. He wasn't unattractive, just deathly pale with his thin features. And the fact that he was ginger all the way, fiery red hair and scarlet lips.<br>"How isss my little one," the question was always rhetorical. Taking those clawed fingers of his, he ran them down the span of her naked arms, goose bumps rising and not from desire.  
>Before she'd gotten used to the routine, she'd had fight in her. Terrah would do her best to fight him tooth and nail, the fact that one of her legs was chained down didn't dim her spark in any kind of way. For sure, he fought her back, but he didn't do anything that would have her down for long. Nothing that would hurt the baby growing inside her. In fact, he loved it when she fought him, had found out just how much when he'd fallen on top of her pressing a very prominent arousal into her hip.<br>He was above rape. When she hadn't been aroused in any kind of way he'd looked at her with a look of disgust and left the room.

Terrah jerked as his cold hand touched her exposed belly and the fluttering inside her started. A smile coming onto his face, all of his razor sharp teeth exposed. She hated that her baby kicked in his presence and that it made him smile. That should be Luca.  
>Although the motherly instinct was rearing it's head, she'd tried to calm herself. She knew not to interrupt his moment. While fighting back was somewhat satisfying, she knew what would come afterwards. His bite.<br>The first night that she was there, she'd been bitten and it had knocked her out for a couple of hours. The venom was more powerful than the last every time and Terrah figured that they'd been feeding her elixirs while she was out. As in they, she meant the two women that he called hag.

Hag 1 and Hag 2 had been the ones who were seeing her throughout her pregnancy, making sure that everything was fine.

She didn't know what it was, but everyone was after what was growing in her. He kept referring to her baby as The Host.  
>Host for what she wondered.<p>

"Only in three months' time," he spoke.

When she'd been captured, she'd been three months. Now four had passed, and there were two more to go. Where the hell was Luca? Wasn't he looking for her? God she hoped that he hadn't given up and that her 'friends' were helping him.

He'd already had weight on his shoulders with the war going on, now the fact that she'd gone with heir was another. Please don't let him die.

Her head snapped to the side as she was slapped across the face. "Don't you think of him in my presence."  
>She spat at him. "Fuck you."<p>

His nostrils flared and his eyes glowed brighter. "You dirty bitch." In a flash he had her up by her hair, her bare knees on the cold stone of the dungeon floor. "Get up." He pulled on her locks. "Get. Up."  
>She grabbed onto her hair, trying to remove it from his fist. "FERN!"<p>

He pulled harder, forcing her to stand with him, suddenly the cuff fell away from her ankle and he smiled sinisterly.

What a fucking turn of events, she thought that it would be a clean night where he's leave her along. She shouldn't have spat on him that was for sure. She fought and fought and fought as he pulled her up the stairs.  
>"Where the hell are you taking me," Terrah took a deep breath, "leave me beeeee."<p>

He hadn't taken her upstairs many times, the only times he had, it was to show her off as his fucking pet, turns out that some creatures doubted that he actually had possession of the vampire's bride.

Never before had she wanted desperately wanted to be a celebrity. Maybe she'd wished for it a couple of times when she was a little girl, but what little girl didn't? She definitely had the fame now. The Pussycat Dolls' lyrics crossed her mind. Be careful what you wish for because you just might get it.

Damn, she should have just face Luca in that god damned club. She just probably wouldn't be in his mess if she had. This was turning into a life lesson, teaching her to start going with the flow and maybe bad shit wouldn't happen to her then.

She softened her voice as she next spoke, "Fern," no answer, "Fern where are you taking me?"

He let go of her hand and grabbed her by the neck, pulling her against him all at the same time cutting off her breathing. "I don't have time for games pet. Just do as I say and it will be easy on you."

See, it would be easy on her. That's what they all say.

The need to cover herself was burning her alive. Long ago, he'd taken her clothes away. The only thing she'd been allowed to wear was a sports bra and panties. She had a wide variety to choose from and she wondered if he'd gone out and gotten them himself or maybe he'd sent Hag out.

Strangely, there wasn't anyone in the castle, not that she knew of. It seemed almost deserted, there wasn't any belongings around. No furniture.

"Slow down, I can't walk that fast."

Dread came over her in a rush. It had her clutching her throat with the one hand that was free, falling to her bruised knees. Terrah didn't hear him as he glared down at her scorning her. That gaze burning.

She shook her head, "No no no no no." Over and over.

There he goes again, gripping her hair. It was the beginning of a tug of war that she didn't want to be a part of it. She put her hand to her bulging stomach, using the other as leverage on the floor to help her get to her feet again.

She'd been surprised the whole time that nothing had gone wrong her pregnancy. All this stress that was getting unleashed unto her body was surely affecting the baby as well. He/She had been kicking strong the entire time though. God, don't let anything be wrong.

So many stairs. They went up flight after flight, the dread growing heavier and heavier.

A large wooden door. That's where they came too and Terrah wanted to run for her life.

The door opened at will, one of his mind games. The room was dark, but she could hear moaning, like that of a wounded person. It was more than one person though. He pulled her inside, making her walk ahead of him.

All around chains rattled, there were things hanging from them. They were people of course, but she knew that they weren't human. The shadows were too thick so she couldn't make out any faces. A small opening in the roof gave a little light in the center of the room. Light that reflected in a raised slab of stone. An altar. An altar that had built in cuff at four points.

Her feet moved at their own accord. Backing her up, making her bump into him. She jumped and ran as best she could to the other side of the room, turning to face off with him.

That grin, showing all of those sharp teeth. His white hair seeming to glow in the moonlight, the pale face almost angelic.

"Seize her."

Before she could even get a good scream out, she was grabbed from behind. A body that definitely didn't belong to the women she was used to.

There was more than one of them. Her hands were bound by big fists, another person held her feet.

This wasn't the kind of struggling that she did with Fern, nor the kind from that alley. This was my life is about to end kind of struggling. All the others being a nine. This was her ten.

The stone was harsh against her skin. There wasn't a bit of warmth to it. Her strength was draining from her body as she pulled and kicked, the cuffs rubbing her skin raw. Her throat hoarse from screams.

_They'd been laying on the couch watching TV as usual. They're thing. Luca was laid out so that his head was on the arm, his hands behind them. Terrah laying against the couch cushions, her head on his chest. _

_Something had happened on TV to make the both of them burst out laughing. As they had quieted down she'd looked up at him, to only find him looking at her. He'd given her a big grin that seemed like a big grin and then leaned down to kiss her._

As the screaming went on and on, she knew that he had to love her and that he'd be on his way to rescue her from this horrible fate.

At any moment an army would storm the castle. Luca would come through that doorway and kill Fern and the things that had put her down.

The door of the room opened, but she knew that it was only Fern.

"Hag?" Terrah croaked in question as she saw the pretty woman step into the light. The other hag came to stand beside her, she was holding a chest. The one they'd been bringing with them for all of her visits.

Containers of unknown substances were placed out around her. A candle lit. Salt sprinkled.

A dagger glinted.

**Feel free to review and chew me out for taking so long…**


End file.
